Gifted
by EmJx
Summary: X-men AU. Some say our powers are a gift, most say they're a curse. Some people love us, most hate us and would rather see us wiped off the face of the earth. Soon, those who depise us will have a choice to make, for the fate of this planet depends on all of humanity working together. Characters have powers. Pairing: HiccupxJack from beginning.
1. Chapter 1 -Anniversary

**A/N's: Hi guys! I decided to completely re-write this chapter. It's totally different from the original and I've taken on board what a few of you said regarding Hiccup's powers. I hope you enjoy it. I prefer this one so much more :)**

 **Chapter 1 – Anniversary**

* * *

This is Patterson's School for the Gifted, located in the borough of Kensington and Chelsea in London. It's a very old building, as are all of the buildings on King's Road, of course they would be, the road was owned by King Charles II and remained a private royal road until 1830, so the majority have been standing since the 18th Century. But enough about the streets history.

My name is Hiccup, unusual I know, but the majority of the students here change their names after leaving home. Mostly because coming here is kind of a new start to life. Many students are disowned by their parents when their powers develop, so a change of name is one step towards shedding their old life and welcoming a new one. I wasn't really disowned by my father, he was more shocked than anything, maybe a little anger thrown in there too. But as the years have gone by, he's come to accept the fact that I'm different. We don't speak much during term time but I do go home now and again and I'm always welcome when I do. As for the name change, my wonderful yet more often than not annoying boyfriend, Jack, kindly suggested it and it just kind of stuck, something I wasn't all that pleased with but it's not the worst name here.

As you've probably guessed I attend this school because I am in fact deemed as gifted, I have these powers that your bog-standard human doesn't have. Actually, everyone who attends this school has some sort of power. Take Jack, he has super speed and agility, can heal at a fast rate and has this little ice thing going on. He's at an age where most students start to develop a secondary power, but he doesn't have the best control over the ice. He's able to produce small, thin layers of ice for a short period of time at the moment but with time and training he should be able to master it.

Then there's our friends, Ben, Tina, Astrid and Freddy. Ben's primary power is telekinesis, he can move and manipulate objects with his mind and his secondary power is precognition, the ability to foresee things that have yet to come, which he developed three months ago. I tell you, nothing gets passed him now he's managed to control his secondary, which Jack wasn't best pleased about. He used to prank Ben on a weekly basis but Ben can foresee anything Jack has planned, and avoids it.

Tina's powers are pretty cool, she's kind of pixie like but don't let that fool you. Her wings may look delicate but they're razor sharp at the edges and can cut through almost anything and her 'pixie dust' is lethal. Get some of that stuff on your skin and you're left with third degree burns. It's a good thing Jack is able to heal at a fast rate or he'd have a nasty scar on his back after an incident in our second year training exam. Tina's secondary power is teleportation, although she's not able to travel very far, but it's still kind of amazing.

Astrid only has a primary power, absorption, I guess you don't really need a secondary power when you can absorb and use other people's powers. Thankfully, she has complete control over the power now because when she first started she was unable to use it correctly and it caused a bit of a problem when she made skin to skin contact with someone else. I'd rather forget about that incident, I lost my abilities for three days a few months into our first year, not pleasant.

Freddy's primary and secondary link in with each other perfectly, time and sound manipulation. He's able to travel back and forth in time, only by 30 minutes each way, and he can slow time down, but Professor North thinks he may be able to freeze it as he gets older. I'm not too sure about his sound manipulation ability, apart from the fact he can hear those silent whistles they use for dogs. I'll have to ask him what else he's able to do with it.

Finally, there's me. What can I say? I've saved the best until last, my powers are amazing. Pyrokenesis, the ability to create and control fire. You don't need a secondary power when your primary is that cool and I still haven't mastered it to its full potential apparently. As part of a lecture, a Professor with telepathy was informing students who had yet to gain a secondary if they ever would, and he explained that my power had yet to finish developing. Someone with just a primary power can be considered stronger than someone with two because they just focus on perfecting the one ability. Jack seems to think he'll be able to perfect both, I highly doubt that.

"Hey, Hic. Why are you up so early?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jack calling to me. I looked at him and couldn't help but smile. His hair was all messy and sticking up in random places from where he'd slept on it during the night.

"I couldn't sleep and I had Professor Sand's essay to finish off, so I decided to stay up and do it." I replied looking down at my finished essay.

"Eww, you're doing homework at 5am. There's something wrong with you." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and pulled the covers off his body so he could get out of bed.

"I can't leave it until the last minute like some people, plus there was nothing better to do." I said stretching in my seat.

"You could've woken me up." He winked at me as he walked over to where I was sat.

"I'm sure you'd have been delighted if I'd woken you up this early." I raised at eyebrow as he got closer, silently questioning his motives for getting out of bed.

"Of course I'd be delighted if you woke me up for the right reasons." His face was now no more than an inch from mine.

"Hmm, I absolutely love your morning breath Jack." My nose wrinkled.

"Just one of my many perks." He grinned and kissed my forehead. "Come back to bed." He said as he walked back over to our king sized bed.

When we both began, we were roommates and the room contained two single beds but when we'd started dating two years ago Professor North had given us permission to remove the two singles and replace them with a king size. I was so overwhelmed when North had accepted our relationship. We'd kept it secret from everyone, apart from our friends, for six months, then it became too difficult to hide. When we came out all the faculty and the majority of the students were very supportive, which made everything a hell of a lot easier.

"Hic, you've zoned out again." Jack called from his side of the bed.

"Just thinking about stuff." I said, making my way towards him.

"Stop thinking at this early hour, it's not healthy." He said, turning around to face me.

I pulled back to covers and climbed in. "I was thinking about us, when we first got together." I replied, taking my contact lenses out and putting them in their case.

"Okay, you're allowed to think about that." He grinned.

I smiled at him as I lay down beside him. "I can't believe it's been two years. Where's the time gone?" I asked.

He shrugged. "No idea, but it certainly doesn't feel like it's been two years. We've known each other for five years, that's quite scary."

"Yeah, we only have one year left here, then out into the big wide world." I sighed.

"Mhmm. But you'll always have me by your side. We can face the world together." He smiled at me, flashing his white teeth.

"Couldn't ask for anything better." I said, moving closer to him so he was able to wrap me securely in his arms, where I always felt safe.

"Are you feeling okay, Hic? You're burning up." He tried to hold in his sniggers.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Very funny, Jack. It's not like the joke got old five years ago or anything." Even though it was a terrible joke, it never failed to cheer me up. Jack knew I hated thinking about leaving this place.

Our families are from two different countries. I'm originally from Scotland and Jack's from the U.S. Ever since our relationship became serious I've worried about what will happen when we finish school. But Jack has reassured me that wherever I go, he'll be right beside me. Even if that does mean not seeing his family as much as he'd like.

I nuzzled my head into his bare chest and relaxed as his scent filled my nostrils. He'd always had this fresh smell about him and his temperature was always on the cold side, which was quite soothing. Should've seen his ice powers coming a mile off really.

"Happy two year anniversary, Hic." Jack said kissing the top of my head.

I smiled into his chest, which must've tickled him slightly because he began to laugh. "Happy two year anniversary, Jack" I replied.

"And here's to plenty more." He placed his index finger under my chin to lift my head up. His crystal blue eyes were almost sparkling. They were definitely the first thing I fell in love with, they're like windows to his soul and every emotion he goes through are portrayed in them.

He pulled me out of my thoughts yet again, but this time he did it by lightly pressing his lips to mine. I soon came crashing back to the present and leaned my head forward so I was able to capture his lips properly. I hated it when he teased me with light, feather like kisses.

His left hand moved down from my chin to hold my hip as he deepened our kiss. The whole experience still gave me butterflies, even though we'd kissed a million times before, he still had this effect on me and hopefully, I on him.

Jack pulled away slightly and I was about to question why he'd stopped but the he began planting kisses along my jaw line and towards my neck. I bit my lower lip, he knew kissing my neck drove me crazy.

I let out soft moans as he continued to kiss down my neck to my collar bone. "If you carry on, I can't promise I'll be able to stop." I gasped as he made his way slowly from my collar bone to my chest. "Seriously, Jack. It's 5.30am, how are you even aroused at this hour?"

He stopped his descent and looked up at me. "Because you're absolutely gorgeous no matter what time of day it is." He replied and winked at me.

That was it, he'd started something that I wasn't willing to stop. I took his face between my two hands and pulled him back up so his face was level with mine, and crashed my lips to his. He started it and I was definitely going to finish it.

* * *

 **A/N's: Hehe, I'm stopping it by there. This is rated a T after all, but you're more than welcome to use your imaginations as to what happens next ;)**

 **I love this one so much more than the original and I hope you all do too!**

 **Please feel free to leave a review to let me know what you thought of it. I absolutely love reading your thoughts and feelings on anything and everything in my stories!**

 **Also, follows and favourites are greatly appreciated :D**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited the original chapter! Means a lot to me.**


	2. Announcement!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE!**

 **This is temporarily serving as a notification to let you lovely readers know that I have completely re-written chapter 1!**

 **I hope you all enjoy the new and improved chapter 1 :D**

 **Update - Story is continued on next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 2 - Tease

**Chapter 2 - Tease**

* * *

 **~Hiccup's POV~**

I collapsed onto the other side of the bed, out of breath and seriously lacking energy. I lay there with my eyes closed, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern. As I calmed down I heard a chuckle come from my left side, I turned to see Jack laugh between taking gulps of air. "What's so funny? Seriously, you can debt a guys ego laughing at him after sex." I frowned at him.

He looked at me and grinned. "I'm not laughing at you, silly. I'm laughing at the fact that we have to get new bedding, again." He pointed at the duvet cover, which had random scorch marks covering it.

I groaned as I looked at them. I seriously had to learn to control my powers but I always seem to lose it. "Did I burn you again?" I asked, looking at him through my fingers. I hate it when I get lost in the heat of the moment, no pun intended.

"Just my right hip." He said turning slightly to show me the blistered skin covering his hip bone. "But it's healing pretty quick. No need to worry." He smiled at me.

I covered my face with my hand again, ashamed that I had hurt him yet again.

"Hey, it's okay. They're not as bad as they used to be." He said, taking me into his arms.

I hid my face in his chest. I couldn't look him in the eye. He never loses control with me, he always seems to be able to keep his powers in line when it comes to sexual activities.

"Hic, will you please not feel guilty. If it actually caused me pain, I'd have said. Plus, I've already got it on ice." I looked at his hip to see a line layer of ice covering the burn. I finally looked at him and he winked at me. "That was hot, Hic." He grinned.

I turned a bright red which made him laugh more. "Sorry for the burn and the duvet. I really liked this one, it's quite comfy." I looked at the scorch marks again. Yeah, definitely ruined.

"We'll just pick up another set in town later. But now, I need to shower. Your heat is getting too much." He said and unwrapped himself from me and sat up in the bed.

I watched him as he sat on the side of the bed and stretched. He stood up, not caring that he was completely naked and walked towards the en-suite bathroom. "Stop looking at my ass, Hic." He said and closed the door behind him.

I lay back down in bed and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, a drip of water fell on my forehead. I shot up and looked for where the drip could've come from. I squinted my eyes to see very fine, delicate ice patterns on the ceiling and followed the trail down the wall to the headboard that was attached to the bed. It was completely cased in ice. I ran my fingers across the solid surface. This was the most ice Jack had ever produced and it was in the exact shape of the headboard, it was beautiful. I traced a few of the patterns with my finger, causing it to melt slightly.

"Jack." I called. "Come here a minute." I shouted louder.

I heard a few mumbled remarks coming from behind the door and Jack emerged from within the bathroom, with just a small towel wrapped around his waist to cover his dignity.

"I was just about to jump in. What's so urgent?" He asked.

I turned my head to face him and pointed at his handy work.

He looked rather taken aback and opened and closed his mouth a few times , trying to think of something to say.

"Is that…" He trailed off, staring at the headboard.

"Ice." I finished for him. "And you have a go at me for burning the bedding." I frowned at him.

He walked towards the bed, still staring at the ice with a shocked expression on his face. "But I-I've never produced s-so much." He stuttered slightly. Completely in disbelief.

"Well, now you have. We'll have to get a new bed along with that new bedding you were planning on getting." I chuckled.

"Doesn't the headboard just come off? Surly we can just detach it?" He asked as he too trailed his fingers across the ice casing.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. "It's attached to the whole bed frame."

Jack continued to run his hands across the ice. "Can't you melt it Hic?" He turned to face me, his one eyebrow raised.

I snorted. "Yeah, if you wanted me to burn the entire room down. I'd ruin it, I don't know how thick the ice is. Can't you just evaporate the ice you make?" I quizzed.

He shook his head. "Nah, see." He placed his palm against the ice and when I assumed he was trying to melt the ice, another layer just covered the top.

I frowned at the thought of how much a new decent bed would cost us. Normally, if things broke due to age or product defects and needed replacing, Professor North would cover the cost, but he'd see this as our fault so we're lumped with the bill. It was such a great start to our anniversary. It was barely 8am and it was already becoming a very expensive day.

I'd planned to take Jack out for dinner to celebrate. Even with this unforeseen costs, I'd still treat him tonight. I'll just have to cut costs in other places.

Jack shrugged, taking his hands away from the headboard. "I'm going for that shower now. Care to join me?" He asked, with a suggestive look in his eyes.

"That's okay, I was going to head to breakfast first, then come back and have a shower before classes." I smiled at him.

"Okay, see you in the canteen." He took my face between his hands and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. I was very reluctant to let him go but he pulled away and walked towards the bathroom before I could protest.

I shook my head, I still couldn't believe he had this kind of affect on me after two years. Butterflies still fluttered in my tummy every time he touched me softly and whenever his lips made the slightest of touches against mine or my skin. He sent tingles down my spine. God, I sound like a 16 year old girl, not an 18 year old guy. I chuckled to myself.

I pushed myself off the bed and headed towards my wardrobe to get ready for the busy school day ahead. I'd already chosen my outfit for tonight. Jack had no idea where I was taking him, I'd kept it a surprise and I was so excited to spend the entire evening of our special day with him.

I pulled out a long sleeve dark green tshirt and black skinny jeans. I seriously needed to get different colour clothes. My whole wardrobe consisted of tops and shirts in various shades of green and mostly black jeans. Mostly all the pieces of clothing where getting a little small for me now though. I'd recently had a growth spurt and my tops had become a little smaller in length compared to my torso. I'd borrowed a few tops and jackets from Jack, but blue sometimes just wasn't my colour.

As I got dressed I could hear the stream of water coming from the shower and a quiet hum coming from Jack. He often sang or hummed a tune in the shower. It made me smile hearing him, whenever he was happy it was sort of infectious and anyone around him would end up with a smile on their face and their days became a little brighter.

By the time I'd laced up my vans, Jack had finished in the shower and had walked out trying to towel dry his white hair. That was the only towel he had.

"Cover yourself up, I swear you love walking around the room naked." I rolled my eyes.

"I do and you do too." He winked at me.

"You could've at least dried your body before coming out."

"I could, but I know the water dripping down my body drives you crazy." He smirked and just stood there.

He was right, just seeing the water run down his toned chest and faint six pack made me want to pounce him. He did it on purpose.

I walked up to him, my clothes slightly grazing his bare skin. "It really does." I whispered in his ear, lightly sweeping my nose from his ear, across his cheek and to his nose.

His breath hitched momentarily as our noses touched. I bit his lip slightly, making him drop the towel. "But I'm too hungry right now. Maybe after classes." I said as I pulled away before he could respond.

He stood there, stunned for a while, as I picked up my laptop and put it into its carrier.

"You-you tease." He laughed after coming out of his shock.

I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Maybe you'll think twice about coming out of the shower naked next time then." I grinned and walked towards to door.

"You used to be show shy. What happened?" He asked. "I miss my cute, shy boyfriend."

"I've learned from the best." I winked and left our room before Jack could say anymore.

~~~ooo~~~

When I entered the canteen, there were very few people already occupying tables. Great, just the way I like it, nice and empty so I can get some work done before it gets noisy.

I made my way over to the ordering station and ordered a cooked breakfast with a large coffee. I was going to need all the caffeine I could get, it was going to be a long day.

Once I'd paid for my food, I walked over to our usual table which is placed by one of the many big glass windows, over looking a field behind the school building. The group definitely liked to people watch while having food every day, that's why we'd made this table our own.

Placing my tray on the table, I sat down and took my laptop out of its carrier and put it next to the tray. I sipped some of my coffee while waiting for the laptop to start up.

Just before I could begin any work, someone sat themselves down rather forcefully into the chair opposite me. Looking up from my keyboard I saw Astrid with her head in her hands. "Good morning." I chirped, focusing my attention back to the assignment that had just loaded.

A groan was my reply and she didn't attempted to remove her face from the palm of her hands.

"Looking forward to today I take it."

An even louder, more drawn out groan left her mouth this time.

"Come on, it's not that bad of a day. Sure, we've got maths first, then art after that, and our training exam after lunch." I smiled at her.

She peeked at me through the gap in her fingers. "Who decided to give us maths first thing in the mor- Why are you surprisingly chirpy at this time? Normally, you barely say a word before having two cups of coffee." She eyed me up suspiciously. Then her eyes grew wide. "You had sex this morning." She almost yelled.

I noticed a few people turned to look this way after her sudden outburst and I glared at her. "Thank you for notifying everyone in the room."

"Well, if you will sit there grinning like an idiot." She said, stealing a sip of my coffee.

"I am not grinning like an idiot." I said, at least I didn't think I was.

She raised her eyebrows. "Keep telling yourself that. I'm surprised Jack is awake at this hour." She sniggered.

Usually, Jack didn't wake up until half hour before the first class. So for him to even be awake before 8.30 was very unusual.

"He woke up at 5. I was already awake, fpinishing off Professor Sand's essay. I was about to go back to sleep for a little bit but Jack had other ideas." Okay, now I was aware of the grinning.

"Wait, he was awake at 5? Is he feeling okay?" She asked, shock evident in her tone.

"Oh he definitely is." I said winking.

She rolled her eyes and stood up, announcing that she was going to get some breakfast.

More people had started to come in for food now and it began to get a little more noisy, so I decided to give up on my assignment and I closed the laptop down and put it away.

As Astrid came back with her food, Tina, Ben and Freddy walked through the main doors. Spotting us at our usually table they walked over and took their usual seats.

"Today's the day." Ben said enthusiastically. "I've been waiting for this training exam for weeks."

"I'm totally not ready." Astrid sighed. "I just don't know if my nerves will affect my ability to control my powers."

"I'm staying the hell away from you then." I was not having a repeat of our first ever training day back in year one, no thank you.

"It won't be like that again. I need to just keep a clear head, that's all and I'm sure I'll be fine after I manage that." She smiled. She'd been dreading this exam for months. Training session were her strong point, but she doesn't preform to her highest potential under exam situations. In the sessions it's okay to make little mistakes, but in the exam little mistakes can mean the difference between passing and failing. The last thing she wanted, or what any of us wanted, was to be kept back a training group.

"You'll be fine, Astrid. All of us will." Tina smiled sympathetically at her friend and Astrid offered her a small smile in return.

"Jack's on his way." Freddy announced.

I looked at him with confusion. "How do you know that?" I asked.

"I know the sound of his walk." He replied simply.

I looked towards to the main doors as they opened and sure enough Jack walked through them. I turned to Freddy. "How do you do that?"

"Heightened hearing." He said bluntly.

I continued to stare at him in disbelief as Jack approached the table.

"Mate, it's only 8.45. You're up early." Ben commented.

"I've been awake for a few hours. Thought I could at least be early for a change seen as I was already wide awake." He grinned and looked at me.

Ben looked from Jack to me and back again, until the realisation of what Jack meant dawned on him. "Bloody hell. It's not even the afternoon yet."

"There's no rule saying it has to be done at a certain time of the time." Jack smirked.

"No, but good god. Why so early?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't know, just felt like it."

"Please stop talking about our sex life." I said to the both of them. I really didn't want everyone to know the ins and outs of our personal life.

"Gotta ya mate." Ben smiled and changed the conversation.

I looked at Jack and saw that he was chewing a piece of bacon but he hadn't gone to get any food. I then looked down at my plate and saw that all my bacon had gone. "You little shit. I didn't even see you so that."

He smiled. "I'm just too quick."

I moved my plate away from him so he couldn't steal anymore of my food.

"Hey, Hic." Freddy called, pulling my attention away from Jack. "How's your essay going to Professor Sand's class?" He asked. We were the only two out of the group who'd started to essay, not that we were surprised, everyone else always seemed to leave their work until the last minute. Jack being the worst.

"Good, yeah. I think I've finished." I smiled at him. "What about yours?"

"Yeah, I've almost finished it. I just need to add a conclusion."

"Must you always talk about class work?" Jack asked boredom laced in his voice. "Can't we talk about something a bit more exciting? Like, how I encased our headboard in a thick layer of ice." He grinned, genuinely looking proud with himself.

Everyone looked at him with shocked expressions.

"No way. Really?" Tina was the first to speak.

Jack nodded and continued to grin.

I shook my head. There was no way I was going to let them believe he'd purposely done that. "Yeah, he lost control." I sniggered as his proud expression turned into a frown.

"You just can't let me have five minutes of amazingness can you?" He turned to face me.

"There's no point lying about it or they'd expect you to show it during the exam later."

He seemed to contemplate what I said for a moment, then smiled. "Good point. I think I'll stick to my speed ability later. Using my ice could cause me to fail."

"So you are able to think logically?" I asked, feigning shock.

"I've been know to have my moments." He said, then kissed my cheek before standing up. "I'm off to get my own food."

"Aren't you leaving it a bit late?" Tina asked him.

"Nah, I'll just eat it on the way to class if I run out of time." He said and then in a blink of an eye he was gone from the table and was standing at the ordering station.

"So, where are you taking him later on, Hic?" Tina asked leaning over the table slightly.

"To this great restaurant he's always wanted to go to but we've never gone because it's a little pricey. But I wanted to spoil him tonight." I smiled at her.

"How do you know he hasn't planned to take you out?" She asked.

"Ben's foreseen him not asking me." I frowned slightly.

"Oh, sorry I asked."

"It's okay, I wanted to take him out anyway. I think he didn't make any plans because of money and stuff. But I've saved a fair bit from my job. I've been planning this for three months." I grinned at her.

"Aww, Hic. You're so romantic." Tina gushed. She always got excited when me and Jack were doing anything romantic. I'm pretty sure she was a good old fashion romantic at heart.

Jack soon came back with his own food and I stole a slice of bacon from his plate as pay back. "I picked up that piece for you anyway." He smiled.

"Lies." I laughed.

"Honestly, I did." He pouted slightly. This made me laugh even more and I leaned in and stole a kiss while he continued to pout.

"No PDA at the table, please" I heard Astrid say but I ignored her and carried in giving Jack little kisses while he tried to eat his food.

Gods, I loved him so much. I seriously couldn't wait to spoil him rotten later today


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 –**

* * *

 **~HICCUP'S POV~**

The two morning sessions went by quicker than I'd have like. I'd planned on finishing up my current project in art but I kept getting distracted by Astrid's constant complaining about how she wasn't ready for this afternoon and she may visit the school nurse to get out of it. I tried my best to take her mind off it, heck I even started drawing random silly doodles at the back of my sketch book, nothing was cheering the girl up.

Lunch was fairly uneventful, apart from a first year having a sudden loss of control over his powers, resulting in a fire ball being unleashed through the canteen that narrowly missed the professor's table. It happens to the best of us.

Before we knew it, we were all standing outside the door to the training simulator, all dressed in our combat gear that was specially adapted to all of our powers. Well, if mine wasn't flame proof god knows what mess my uniform would end up in. Just like my normal clothes, my uniform has had to be re-designed and made to fit my new body shape.

Unlike my old one, which was dark green in colour, this was a crimson. The fabric was like nothing I'd ever worn, it fitted like second skin but didn't restrict any of my movements and was surprising comfortable. Whereas the girls uniforms were jumpsuits, the guys were made up of zip jackets and pants, with a plain white top underneath. However, I did really slightly self conscious in the outfit. It accented my now broad shoulders and tones chest. I could tell Jack was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself, but he had to because let's face it, there was no way of hiding any excitement in these and that would be awkward.

Everyone's uniforms were different colours, Jack's was a royal blue, Ben's was grey with a slight tone of blue, Astrid's was silver, Freddy's was brown and Tina's was… Well, it kind of changed colours depending on the angle you were looking at her from, it was colourful.

There were about 20 students stood outside the entrance, all fifth years and all looking either pumped and ready to get started or absolutely terrified.

Ben started to push through the crowd to reach me at the back and stood to my left. "Watch yourself in here, Hic." He whispered so only I heard him.

I looked up at him, he was at least half a foot taller than me, even after the growth spurt I'd just had. "You're not supposed to use your foresight for anyone apart from yourself in training, Ben." It was a rule professor North had set for those with precognition and telepathy. They were only supposed to use those powers for themselves and no one else, it could be considered cheating.

"Yeah, I know. But seriously, things could get messy and I'm not on about the actual training exam." He looked at me and then walked back to Tina and Freddy.

I stared after him, confused by what he could've possibly meant but I shrugged it off, not all of his foreseen events happen. Like the one he had about me and Astrid being in a relationship, that really didn't happen. I smirked to myself at the memory of him telling me, I'd had a thing for her in our first and second years here but then it all changed and Jack caught my eye.

"Why are you smirking?" Asked a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Jack stood there. "You know, I wish you wouldn't just sneak up on me."

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked and wrapped his arms around my waist. He used to have to lean down to place his head on my shoulder but now he kind of struggled to even reach my shoulder.

"There's no fun in sneaking up on people and if you don't remove your arms from their current position you'll be sporting a first degree burn on your hand."

Jack grinned and removed his arms. "I'm having a difficult time controlling myself with you standing there in your new uniform, all muscly and irresistible." He winked.

"Yeah well, take your mind off it or you'll fail the exam." I told him.

"They can't fail me for thinking about taking you there and then." He whispered.

A shiver went down my spine as he ran the tip of his nose along the back of my neck. "Hmm, but the telepathics won't thank you for the mental images."

He shrugged. "Who cares? It's not my fault my boyfriend is just too gorgeous and sexy. They're probably jealous that you're all mine."

I chuckled at him and kissed his forehead. "I doubt it. We all know how many girls hearts you broke when we got together."

Just then Astrid walked over. "Guys, PDA." She frowned.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I'll be affectionate with Jack in public if I want to." I took Jacks face between my hands and crashed his lips to mine, taking him by surprise but he soon registered what was happening and placed his hands on my hips.

"When you two are quite finished, the doors are open if you'd care to join the rest of the class." Tina shouted in our direction which caused all of the students to look at us.

Some made comments about getting a room, while others wolf whistled.

"Come on guys, before you give each other a problem which you can't sort out in training." Astrid said and joined the other students who were walking in.

We broke apart and I stared into his crystal blue eyes and smiled. "I love you." I said, still holding his face.

He grinned. "I love you." He pecked my lips one last time before taking my hand and walking into the room.

Once all of us were inside the doors automatically shut and locked. A voice came over the speakers. "Welcome fifth years to your training exam. I trust you have all been practising self defence in the lead up to today. Remember, it is not about killing a possible enemy, just injuring or knocking them unconscious. For those of you who have secondary powers, please use them. Today is about showing us how you're coping with the two abilities and how you've learnt to combine the both. Those of you with primary only, we expect to see just how well you're able to use and control it. Good luck." The voice finished speaking and then the simulation started.

The scene before us all was one of disaster and devastation. This was a lot of intense than any training session or exam we'd had before and it looked so life like.

There were buildings engulfed in flames in the distance, cars smashed and overturned everywhere and rubble and debris laying at our feet. I heard a few mumbles from students near me about the place looking familiar. As I looked around trying to figure out where this was supposed to be, there came a chiming of a clock from above. I looked up and saw Big Ben but there were massive holes on the side of the clock tower. This was London, not too far down the road from the school. It looked so life like, a lump started to form in my throat.

Just then, the ground began to shake and students started to look at each other confused and asked what was going on. From behind the tower of Big Ben came a huge metal robot.

"Oh fuck, sentinels." Jack gasped and gripped my hand even tighter. I looked at him and he'd paled.

The sentinel stopped as it spotted us and scanned the ground, clearly identifying us as mutants and that just wasn't good.

The sentinel programme had been a real thing back in the 1970's and could've wiped out the entire mutant race if it had actually been given the green light. Even though it had been shut down, we were still trained to fight them just in case they ever surfaced again.

A few students took a step backwards, clearly afraid of the robot towering above them. Some stood their ground, ready to face it.

I stood there staring, unable to think clearly to begin to act. As different ideas ran through my head I vaguely noticed another student standing at the feet of the sentinel, freezing its metal to the ground. Jack must have seen this too and decided to take the same action. I felt the air breeze passed me as he left in a sprint to where the other student was and began to help them.

Okay, Hiccup, think.

"Astrid, Sid." I called, trying to get their attention. They looked to me and I motioned for them to come quickly.

"Any ideas?" Sid asked.

Sid was a very talk, very bulky guy, with black hair and possessed the power of super strength. Just the guy I needed right now.

"Astrid, absorb some of Sid's strength. I need two of you to be able to through some of these cars laying around." I said walking over to the smashed pieces of metal.

"So, you want us to throw them at the sentinel?" Astrid asked, looking confused.

"Yes and when they get close enough, I'm going to set them alight. They're bound to have petrol in them. So they'll hopefully blow up when hitting it." I smiled to myself, it was a good idea on my part.

"This will either go epically or it'll piss it off and come after us." Sid said standing by the nearest car, ready to lift it.

"Well if Jack and that other student do a good enough job it won't be able to move."

Astrid walked up to Sid and put her hand on his forearm. Sid visibly winced as she began to absorb his power.

"Don't drain him too much, I need the both of you." I laughed.

Astrid let go of him and went to another car and tried to lift it and she did so with ease.

I looked to Sid as he did the same. "You okay there?" I asked him.

He nodded and turned to face the robot, ready to throw on my command.

By now, all of the student had got involved in their own little way. I noticed the sentinel was in a confused state with its head turning in different directions every so often and I knew Freddy must've been manipulating the sound waves to confuse it's tracking radar.

"Okay, ready guys?" They both nodded at me. "Sid, aim for the head. Now."

He sent the car through the air, directly at its head and just before it hit its mark, I sent a ball of flame, effectively setting the car on fire. The flame car hit the sentinel right below the "eye" and blew up, causing the metal to shatter and break off.

"Astrid, same for you. Now." I shouted. The same happened again but this time it hit its "neck" causing the head to become unsteady.

"Again, Hic?" Sid asked and I nodded.

Just before Sid could throw the second car, the sentinels foot broke free from its ice encasing.

"Quick Sid, throw it." I yelled.

This time the sentinel must've been expecting it and before I could engulf the car in flames, it smacked the car out of the air and looked directly at us.

"I think we pissed it off." Astrid nervously laughed.

"What makes you think that? I wouldn't be pissed off if someone threw things at me and they blew up in my face." Sid said sarcastically.

Just as the sentinel was lifting its foot off the ground, it broke off. I then noticed Tina had been throwing her 'pixie dust' at the robot and it was successful. But it was still determined with us as its target.

As the sentinel was putting its broken leg onto the ground, it began to reach its arm out towards me. I tried to melt the arm but it must've been made out of some extreme titanium for my fire to have little effect on it.

"Get going you two." I shouted in Astrid and Sid's direction. They hesitated for a moment then ran in the other direction.

The sentinel's hand reached out to me. "Jack, I could do with some help here." I shouted out but he didn't appear. "JACK!" I screamed but it was too late. The sentinel locked its hand around me, trapping me in its grip.

Just as I was about to give up trying to free myself, the sentinel shut down and the hand released its grasp and I dropped to the ground.

"Hiccup? Are you okay?" Astrid shouted as she ran back to me.

I tried to sit up but the fall had winded me. "Yeah, I'm okay." I rubbed the back of my head where I'd bumped it.

"Why did you just stand there Hic?" Tina asked landing next to me.

"I called for Jack but he didn't come. Is he okay?" I asked getting worried that something might've happened to him.

"He's okay, I saw him on my way over to you." Tina said, looking back in the direction she'd come from.

I followed her gaze and saw Jack crouched over someone who was laying on the floor. "Who's that?" I asked no one in particular.

Tina shrugged, not being able to see the person either.

Sid helped me stand up and made sure I was stable on my feet before letting go.

"Hey, Hic are you okay?" Freddy asked walking up to us. I nodded letting him know I was, even if I did have a slight throbbing in my head.

I looked towards the sentinel that was motionless and broken on the ground and breathed a sigh of relief. That was too close for anyone's liking.

"Well done all." Came a voice over the speakers. "Your exam is now finished, you are free to leave. Those of you who have sustained any injuries, please make your way to the hospital department. Have a good day kids." The voice finished and everyone started leaving.

"Do you want me to come to the hospital with you Hic?" Astrid asked as she walked by the side of me.

"No it's okay, I don't think I'll go." I said scanning the crowd for Jack but didn't see him anywhere. Maybe he'd already gone to the changing rooms.

"Oh yes you are." She grabbed my arm and dragged me in the other direction to everyone else.

"But Jack won't know where I am, I need to tell him."

"Tina, can you tell Jack I'm taking Hic to the hospital because he got injured?" Astrid asked the other girl.

Tina nodded and made her way to the changing rooms.

"Astrid, there's really no need, I'm completely fine." I told her as I tried to keep up with the pace she was dragging me at.

It didn't take us long to reach the department and it was almost empty, expect for a few bays that had curtains drawn around them. The nurse spotted us as she came out from within one of the bay's.

"I'm assuming you've been injured during the training exam." The small woman spoke.

I nodded and she motioned to an empty bed. I walked over to it and sat on the edge.

"I'll be with you in a minute." The nurse smiled and shut the curtains.

We waited in silence for 10 minutes while the nurse saw to the other people in the bay's and I honestly felt stupid for being here, there was nothing wrong with me but there's no point in arguing with Astrid when she has her mind set on something. During this time I was wondering where Jack was, surly Tina would've found him and told him by now.

Before I could voice my concern to Astrid, the nurse emerged from the other side of the curtain. "I just need to ask you a few questions from this form. What's your name, age and how were you injured?" She smiled at me.

I then noticed her pen was hovering above the clip board she was holding. I bet that saved a lot of hand ache and time. "Hiccup Haddock, 18 years old and I was locked in the grip of the simulator sentinel and then dropped from about six feet in the air, landing on the ground and I think I bumped my head." I answered her.

"Hiccup?" An all too familiar voice asked from one of the other bays. Soon after, Jack appeared. He quickly approached me and took me into his arms.

"I assume you know this gentleman?" The nurse asked.

I nodded as I hugged Jack back. "Well, you took your time getting here. I started to worry that Tina couldn't find you because you'd got hurt." I said looking at him, but he appeared to be unscathed.

"I left as soon as they opened the door to bring an injured student here. If I had known you were injured I'd have asked someone else to take her." He hugged me again, this time tighter.

"Excuse me sir, but I need to examine Mr Haddock for injuries." The nurse said politely.

Jack let me go and stepped aside to let the nurse closer.

"Could you remove your uniform please?" She asked.

As I unzipped my jacket, Astrid mumbled she was leaving and went the other side of the curtains. Jack stayed there, not wanting to leave my side.

When I removed my tshirt I heard Jack gasp. I looked down at my torso and saw deep purple bruises covering both of my sides from the top of my ribs to my hip bones. The nurse looked at them and her pen started to write more things on the piece of paper.

"I'd like to preform an X-Ray sir to make sure nothing is broken." She said and when I nodded she looked at me with the most concentration I'd ever seen anyone use.

"Nothing's broken but you do have some soft tissue damage here and here." She pointed to two different areas. I looked at her with what must've been confusion because she gave a little laugh. "My secondary is X-Ray vision." She smiled. "As for your head, there's nothing broken there either but this is a lump forming. I'd like you to take it easy for 48 hours and if you have any extreme headaches, dizziness or nausea come straight here. I'll just get you some painkillers and then you're free to go." She left as I put my top back on and called for Astrid to come back in.

"See, I was right to bring you here." She said as she entered my bay.

"How's the student that your brought here doing?" I asked looking at Jack.

"Alright, she's been impaled through the shoulder, not too deep but still a fair bit of blood loss." He said, still looking at my sides.

"I'm okay Jack, it's just bruising." I smiled at him.

"It could've been a lot worse, Hic. It could've crushed you if Ben hadn't shot its own foot through its chest, stopping it." Astrid said, worry evident in her voice.

"Well, I guess he's passing with flying colours." I laughed but ended up wincing because of the rapidly growing pain in my ribs.

"Why didn't you call for me Hic? I'd have had you out of there in seconds." Jack said sitting on the bed beside me.

"I did, twice." This shocked Jack and guilt flashed across his face.

"Where were you Jack?" Astrid asked him.

"Uh, trying to defeat a sentinel and stop Elsa from being crushed to death." He answered.

"But it didn't collapse until Ben stopped it." Astrid was beginning to get a little agitated.

"She got caught by the leg that got detached from the foot. I had to do something." Jack defended himself.

"So when it came between saving your boyfriend or a random girl, you chose the random girl?" Astrid began to raise her voice.

"I didn't know Hic was in danger. I'd have been there in a flash."

"He called for you and you never came. This could've been a lot worse, he could've been crushed and you could've saved him but you were too busy helping someone else." Astrid was fairly red in the face now and she looked like she could genuinely murder Jack there and then.

"You were right next to him, why didn't you do anything?"

"Guys, I'm right here." I shouted at them.

They both looked at me. Astrid was even more angry and Jack just looked down right guilty.

"I'm sorry, Hic. I should've been there." Jack said looking down at his hands.

"It's not your fault." I smiled at him. "You can't always be there to protect me and plus, you were busy saving someone else." I should be overwhelmed with amazement that he'd actually saved someone but I couldn't help but feel bitter because he wasn't there when I needed him.

Jack looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "If I had known…" I stopped him by placing a kiss on his lips, which I wish I hadn't done, it absolutely killed leaning over.

The nurse re-entered shortly after and have me the painkillers and discharged me from the hospital.

Just before we left Jack announced he was just going to check up on Elsa and say goodbye to her.

Me and Astrid carried on walking out of the department, he'd easily catch us up.

"You're not happy." Astrid said after a while.

I shook my head. "He didn't hear me Astrid." I sighed.

She shrugged but before she could say anything else Jack caught up.

"I need to shower and have a lay down. I'm aching in so many places." I said.

"I smell so bad, these uniforms get pretty hot in training." Astrid laughed. I knew she was trying to act calm for my sake but I knew she really wanted to rip Jack's face off.

"I can carry you there, it would be much quicker." Jack said.

I nodded and hoisted myself onto his back. I said goodbye to Astrid before Jack started running.

 **~~~ooo~~~**

 **~HICCUP'S POV~**

I woke up to a throbbing pain in my right side as I'd been laying on it. I rolled onto my back and attempted to fall back to sleep but Jack had other plans and started to kiss me softly, first on my lips and then across my cheeks and up to my forehead.

"Jack, I'm awake." I said, slowly opening my eyes to be met with his crystal blue eyes staring back at me.

"I know, I heard you huff in pain. How is it now?" He asked looking at me worried.

I lay there as thought about the pain, it was quite intense. Maybe I was due for more painkillers. "It's not great but I think as long as I don't make any sudden movements I'll be okay." I smiled up at him.

"You're about due for tablets now, do you want some?" He asked, lifting himself from above me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I was hoping I could take some." I sat myself up slowly, taking care. I looked down at my torso seeing the bruises were still a very dark purple and that more had started to form. "What time is it?" I asked him as he came back with a glass of water and my painkillers.

"5pm. Don't worry, you haven't missed our dinner date." He winked at me.

"Oh good, I was afraid I'd slept the day away."

"The results for our exam have been posted." Jack said and tried to suppress a grin from forming.

"Really? What did you get?" I ask putting the glass in the bedside table.

"B." He finally grinned. "My feedback was something along the lines of 'Excellent use of primary ability and improvement of secondary since the last training exam.' Oh and they congratulated me on saving Elsa."

I couldn't help but smile at his result. He'd worked so hard to improve his secondary over the last few months and it was paying off and I'm glad the saving of Elsa got noticed, even if I'm still a little deflated about the whole situation.

Jack handed me the envelop with my results and feedback in.

I stared at it for a moment and then I ripped it open and quickly scanned over the sheets of paper in there.

"Well?" Jack asked impatiently.

"I got an A. How the hell did I manage that?" I was completely in shock. I didn't even do that great.

Jack took my feedback sheet off me and read it, his smile gradually becoming bigger as he read on. "Outstanding use of team work and a really effective idea used between yourself, Astrid and Sid. Your potential sacrifice to save your team members was very brave. All the faculty expression their wishes at a speedy recovery." Jack finished reading and looked at me and I honestly thought he was going to cry.

"Jack, you're welling up." I laughed.

"I'm so proud of you. You got an A, you got a higher grade than me."

I shrugged. "It's the growth spirt."

"You're no longer my gorgeous boy, you're my gorgeous man." He winked and leaned over to plant a kiss on my lips.

* * *

 **A/N's: I know I said I wasn't going to use any actual X-Men story lines but I love the sentinel storyline a lot, so I decided to include one for training purposes. Who knows, they may appear again?**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's extra long because I wanted the next chapter to be their anniversary dinner.**

 **Just in case any of you were wondering, Ben = Bunny, Tina = Tooth, Freddy = Fishlegs and Sid = Snotlout (he's a little different in this than the films/TV show.)**

 **Review Replies:**

 **faisyah865 -** Here's the update xD Hope you enjoy!

 **VDlovesbooks -** I'm glad you liked the fluff and cuteness :) The date will be coming in the next chapter, it would've been too long if I'd kept it in this one. I don't recall seeing a X-Men AU so hopefully I can make this worthy :D

 **1stPrelude -** I'm contemplating making M chapters because I think it could really fit in with this story :) I'll keep you posted.

 **So, as usual readers, if you could drop ina review I'd appreciate it a lot!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Date Night Part 1

**Chapter 4 – Date night**

* * *

 **~HICCUP'S POV~**

I looked at my reflection in the mirror for what could've been the fifteenth time since I'd finished getting ready, I'd become strangely nervous when the time came to take Jack out for our anniversary dinner and I have no idea why. It had been a long time since I'd felt nervous when it came to our relationship.

My deep green eyes scanned over my appearance. My hair was in its usual messy state, there was just no point in trying to style it and it would only make me more frustrated with how I looked. I decided to wear a teal long sleeve shirt with a black slim tie, black skinny jeans and smart black shoes, which I had to borrow from Freddy as I'd discovered at 6.30 that I actually didn't have a pair of presentable black shoes.

I sighed looking away from the mirror, knowing that it was too late to have second thoughts about my clothing.

I sat on the bed and waited for Jack to finish in bathroom. He was experimenting with his hair, not that he needed to, it always managed to have that styled look to it, even though I knew he just woke up in the morning and did nothing with it at all.

While I waited, my phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the lit up screen.

Astrid: How are you feeling now? Xx

I propped myself up on the bed with my elbow and wished I hadn't, forgetting about the bruising to my side. I winced in pain, sat back up and replied to her.

I'm okay, still in pain but I'm still taking Jack out. Xx

I locked my phone and popped it back into my pocket as Jack emerged from the bathroom.

"Ready?" He grinned from the doorway.

Being truthfully honest, his hair looked the same as it always did. So why he'd just spent the last 10 minutes in there messing with it, I'll never know.

"You're wearing red." I noted, confusion laced within my voice. I would've put money on him wearing a blue shirt tonight. Jack very rarely appeared in any other colour, so to see him wearing something different was sort of strange.

I glanced over the rest of him and he was just a picture of perfection. He'd chosen a dark red long sleeve shirt but had folded them up to his elbow, he'd gone with dark blue skinny jeans and converse that matched the same shade as his shirt. Maybe he should wear red more I thought.

"Well, don't you look gorgeous." I commented while scanning over him again.

Jack blushed slightly and looked down at the floor. "Not as gorgeous as you."

A tight knot formed in the pit of my stomach hearing his words. I could never get tired of hearing Jacks compliments, even if I didn't believe them. They made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. He always told me how gorgeous I was to him, from the start of our relationship he'd used all manner of amazing words to describe how I looked to him. I used to be so scrawny and short, that's when he'd call me cute and adorable. But when puberty kicked in, he'd stopped using those words and instead he'd say how stunning or breath taking I was. He couldn't help but comment on how lucky he was to have snapped me up before my huge transformation. Whenever he mentioned that I'd either roll my eyes or ignore him, I didn't see myself as this overly attractive person, I was still me and apart from my height, I hadn't really noticed much of a change.

Jack walked up to me and took my hand in his. "Let's go then, shall we." He gave me a smile and turned to walk out of our room, grabbing his set of keys before leaving.

Due to the shear busyness of central London, neither of us had cars at the school, not that Jack could drive over here anyway, he hadn't taken his test. Plus, it was only a 10 minute walk up the road from the school grounds.

It was fairly warm for an October evening, with only a light breeze. As we walked along the pavement, we could hear the noise of the city and the loud roar of engines. In the distance we heard Big Ben chime on the hour, you could never get used to that monumental clock. The occasional child passed us, riding on their bikes, shouting to their friends happily and not really paying us any attention.

That was the good thing about having the school in a busy city, no one bothered us and to strangers we were just your average person, walking on by. But I couldn't help feel uneasy every time we left the secure, safe school because if anyone did know about us it would probably get messy. Ignorance really was bliss in this case.

As we got closer to our destination, I could feel the nerves begin to bubble up and my palms became sweaty. This caused Jack to give me a questioning look.

"Are you nervous, Hic?" He asked.

I nodded.

He chuckled and gave my hand a squeeze. "Where are we going? You haven't told me." He looked around for a clue as to where we were headed.

"You'll see." I whispered.

The place I was leading Jack to was somewhere he'd wanted to go since he'd first came to London, but we'd never had the money to eat there. Heck, we didn't have the money now, but I wanted to spoil my perfect boyfriend in every way possible and if that meant going without a few things then so be it.

"Wait." Jack suddenly stopped just down from the restaurant. "Are we going to La Famiglia?" He questioned.

I shot him a smile and carried on walking without him.

He caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder. "Hic, you can't be serious." He gasped.

"I'm deadly serious." I intwined my fingers with his and pulled him towards to restaurant.

"How… Why… You're…" Jack stuttered trying to put everything into a coherent sentence and failing.

I pushed open the door and was immediately approached by a waiter.

"Do you have a reservation sir?" The man asked.

"Yes, Haddock, party of 2" I replied to the man.

He scanned over the reservation list and smiled at me. "Follow me please."

The waiter led us passed various tables where people were already eating and chatting amongst themselves. The place was brightly lit and the walls were a mix of white and blue, with different pictures of places and people hanging neatly on them. The tables were a fair distance apart from each other which I was glad about as this gave everyone their privacy while talking.

The waiter stopped at a table in the far right corner of the restaurant and motioned for us to take our seats. He placed menus in front of us and proceeded to tell us the specials of the day. Once he'd finished, he announced that someone would return to take our order. I'd nodded and smiled politely at the man while Jack looked gob smacked at the entire situation.

"Jack, you'll catch flies." I murmured when the waiter had left our table.

"I just can't believe you've brought me here." He still resembled that of a gold fish with his jaw slightly slack.

"You better believe it, someone will be here to take our order soon and you'll have to compose yourself for them to understand you." I smirked as I looked over the food options.

"Hic, they haven't even got the prices by the choices. You know what that means right? That whatever the price is, it isn't going to be pretty."

I lowered the menu and looked directly at him. "Don't worry about the price, Jack. You've always wanted to come here, so enjoy it." I noticed he was about to say more on the subject but as he opened his mouth, a waitress appeared.

I looked up at her and stared, not believing who I was seeing stood there at the side of our table.

"Elsa?" She looked at me and struggled to speak.

Jack looked at her and smiled. "I didn't know you worked here. How are you even working tonight? You were badly injured this afternoon." He whispered the last part to make sure no one overheard him.

"Healing is my secondary." She gave him a small smile. "I'm okay now, fully healed and functioning again." She giggled.

Giggled? Why did she giggle?

"That's great." Jack beamed at her. "How long have you worked here?"

"Six months. I haven't really told anyone at school about it. We're not really supposed to have jobs, so I like to keep it quiet." She kept her eyes on Jack as she spoke and I had half a mind to offer her my seat but instead I gritted my teeth and listened to her talk to Jack.

After 10 minutes of talking and laughing, mainly between Jack and Elsa, she finally took our food and drink orders and left us.

"Should've pulled up a third seat." I mumbled under my breath.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Jack looked at me with a sweet smile on his face and I felt my bubbling anger slowly fade.

"Nothing of importance. You seemed to have changed your tune though." I took hold of his hand that was resting on the table.

He shrugged. "Like you said, I've wanted to come here for years and now I'm here I should enjoy it, with you." He rubbed his thumb slowly over my knuckles.

I hummed in agreement.

"How are you ribs?" He asked after taking a sip of water.

I'd honestly completely forgot about them until he mentioned it and I felt a strong nagging pain in both sides. "They're fine." I lied. "Let's not focus on that tonight." I smiled at him. "This is our special night and I want to make it amazing."

Soon, Elsa came back with out drink orders and assured us that our food wouldn't be too long. When I say us, I mean it was aimed more at Jack but she did throw me a smile as she walked away.

"Don't get jealous now." Jack sighed.

I looked at him as if to say 'me? Jealous? No.' Which made him laugh and shake his head. "There's nothing to be jealous about, she's just grateful I saved her earlier." He smiled trying to reassure me.

I flinched as I remembered the events of the training room and how I felt like absolute crap when I found out he'd saved her instead of me.

Jack sighed deeply and rubbed my hand with his. "I still feel awful about what happened earlier, Hic. I swear to you that if I'd known you were in trouble I'd have been there in a heartbeat." He gave me a lopsided smile.

"I don't want to talk about that now, it'll just put me in a foul mood and I don't want anything to spoil tonight." I told him.

"How can it put you in a foul mood?" Confusion flashed across his features and awaited my reply.

I inhaled deeply through my nose, I did not want this conversation to continue. "Just drop it, Jack." I picked my drink up and took a big swig of the liquid.

"No, I want to know why it's bothering you so much. I've told you I was unaware of the danger you were in, I didn't hear you call me. How could I have possibly known what was happening?" His brow creased.

"Jack, stop. We'll talk about this tomorrow." My nostrils flared signalling my annoyance with the topic.

"Clearly we need to talk about it now." He stated.

"Not here, please. Just, please." I pleaded with him. The last thing I wanted was to start a scene in this crowded place, on our anniversary.

"Fine, when we get back to our room you can explain it all." He sat back into his chair and removed his hand from mine.

Well, this was turning out just the way I'd planned it.

I quickly excused myself from the table and went to the men's toilets. Once I'd pushed my way through the two doors leading into the room I walked to one of the cubicles and locked it behind me, my back leaning against the door.

I ran my fingers through my hair and covered my face with them. I could feel the heat building up in my hands and prayed I didn't burn any of my clothes.

Pushing my hand into my pocket, I pulled my phone out and opened up a message to send to Astrid.

This is not going the way I planned. Xx

I didn't have to wait long before the device vibrated in my hand. I looked down and read her reply.

Astrid: ? What's going on? Xx

Elsa works here and she's basically all over Jack, she's flirting with him and giggling and just eurgh! And he's telling me not to be jealous, but I can't help it! Not after what happened in third year. Xx

Tears started to build in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand. Why was this affecting me so much? Jacks excuse was reasonable, so why am I acting like this?

Just then, my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID, Astrid. I swiped the screen to answer it and put the device to my ear.

"Hi." My voice came out a little shaky.

"Hic, are you crying?" Came her voice from the other end.

"No, I'm just upset." I whispered, hoping she'd hear me.

"Talk to him, Hic. Tell him how it made you feel. He's not telepathic." Her tone was quite calming and it helped settle my emotions.

"I'm not going to start anything here, people will stare and it'll ruin our night. Although, I think in a way it's already ruined." I sighed.

"Don't say that. Now, get back out there and enjoy tonight. You've been planning this for months." She said sternly.

"How do you know I'm not at the table?" I questioned.

"Because you wouldn't have answered or text me if you were still there and my guess is you're in the toilet stalls, I can hear your voice echo." She laughed.

Her laugh was definitely contagious because I ended up smiling.

"Okay, I'm going back now. I'll speak to you later."

I ended the call after we said our good-byes. I unlocked the door and made my way to the mirrors above the sink and checked my appearance to make sure I didn't look like I'd been crying, before making my way out of the men's room.

As I made my way through the rows of tables, I saw Elsa once again stood by our table and she had her hand placed on Jacks shoulder as she laughed at something he'd said to her.

Anger started to boil up again the closer I got to the pair. I must've had a face like thunder because Jack stopped laughing and looked at me worried.

I took my seat opposite Jack again and took another gulp of my drink and put the glass back down a little more forcefully than I'd intended. The sound made Elsa turn around, noticing that I'd reappeared to find her touching my boyfriends arm, she blushed and excused herself.

"You weren't gone for long." Jack commented.

"Clearly I was in there too long." I shot back.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Okay." He muttered. "Look, I know you're not a huge fan of Elsa, but she's my friend, Hic. You have nothing to worry about." The sides of his lips curved slightly.

I bowed my head as various thoughts ran through my mind. "You're right. I'm just over reacting." I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"That's my Hic. Now, let's enjoy tonight, alright?" He beamed. He honestly looked like a kid on Christmas morning and it made my heart swell.

Astrid was right, there's no point bringing any of this crap up as it'll only ruin the night. It's best left for another time and somewhere more private than our current location.

Soon, Elsa brought our food over and placed the plates in front of us. The meals looked absolutely delicious and my mouth watered at the smell and sight.

Jack immediately started tucking into his food and gave off sounds of appreciation. I laughed a little as he put another fork full of pasta into his mouth and clearly savoured the taste.

He glanced over at me once in a while as he ate, with a worried look in his eyes.

"Are you not enjoying your food?" He questioned, noticing I hadn't eaten much.

I shook my head. "No, it's beautiful. It's just a little too hot to actually eat." I chuckled. My mood was definitely improving which was a good sign. Gone was my anger from the earlier events and it had been replaced by a content feeling.

"But you're fire proof, surly a bit of hot food can't affect you." He looked slightly puzzled.

"Jack, I'm fire proof on the outside, not the inside."

He looked even more confused, obviously he thought I was completely immune to fire externally and internally. "Well, I didn't know that. I just assumed you were."

I sniggered at this. "I suppose you've assumed your ice proof on the inside then?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No, I know I'm not. I-uh-I froze my tongue the other day." He avoided eye contact with me as he revealed that and I just broke out in laughter, earning I few glances from people on near by tables. "Okay, it's not funny. I just wanted to test it." He frowned.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I can't believe you actually tried that. Oh, I wish I was there to have seen that." I continued to laugh for a few more minutes.

We carried on talking about random things while eating our food, anything from old times to the present, before we started dating and while we were dating. The events of earlier pushed to the back of our minds and my pain simply forgotten about for the time being. It was an all round relaxed evening and I honestly couldn't have asked for anything better. Even Elsa coming over and obviously flirting with Jack didn't bother me much, I knew he really wasn't interested in her anymore so there wasn't anything to worry about. I could feel the tension relax in my shoulders as the night wore on.

Once we'd finished our main meal, I'd suggested desert to Jack but he refused, saying I'd spent far too much already. I tried to sway him but he was having non of it, saying there was a tub of Ben and Jerry's in the freeze back in our room that we could devour later.

We sat there for a little longer before I paid the bill and got up to go. As we left, Jack bid Elsa a good night and thanked her for her service. I just offered her a kind smile and walked out the front doors.

The temperature had dropped since we'd entered the restaurant two hours ago and I had to hug my arms around myself to stop the cold biting at my torso. I could've heated my hands up a bit but there were still people passing us by on the street, so I decided against it.

The two of us walked at a leisurely pace back to the school, knowing there was still two hours left before curfew started. As we continued down the street, Jack commented on a few of the houses we passed. He guessed what kind of family lived there based on the external appearance of the large homes and the colours of the closed curtains that hung in the various windows of the bedrooms.

Just then, Jack stopped and I turned around to see why. He all of a sudden hung his arm out into the road. "Jack, what are you doing?" I walked back to where he stood.

"I almost forgot something, so I'm haling a cab." He grinned.

"You mean a taxi."

"Yeah, yeah. You Brits and your technicalities." He rolled his eyes and contained to hold his arm out as a taxi approached.

It pulled up the the side of us and Jack opened the back door, gesturing for me to get in. "Such a gentleman." I smirked, getting into the small taxi.

"I aim to please. Belvedere Road." Jack said telling the driver where he wanted to go.

"Why are we going there?" I quizzed.

"You'll see." He continued to grin.

The traffic wasn't too bad considering we were driving towards the centre of London. We passed the House of Parliament and Big Ben, which chimed away again. The taxi made its way along the Westminster Bridge and took a left onto Belvedere.

"Here will do fine, Drive." Jack announced to the man and he gave him the fare and got out of the car.

"Jack, seriously where are you taking me?" I asked him again.

He just took my hand and led me in the direction of the Thames. "You're not taking me on the River Boat Cruise are you? You know I get sea sickness on boats."

He shook his head and laughed slightly. "Why would I do that when I know you don't like it? No, we're going on that." He pointed up to the London Eye.

I raised an eyebrow. "We've been on it about a hundred times."

"Yes, but not on our anniversary." He smiled back at me and persisted on dragging me towards the huge attraction.

Jack handed the guy in the ticket booth the money for our passes and continued to drag me after recovering the pieces of paper.

"Jack, slow down. It's not going anywhere." I complained as my shoulder felt like it was being dislocated.

He gave the passes to another man, who let us into one of the many pods of the Eye and closed the door behind us.

"Looks like we've got the pod to ourselves." A cheeky grin spread across Jacks lips.

"Uh, no. We are not having sex on the London Eye. Plus, there are cameras in here." I pointed towards the roof where a camera was secured on to us. This made his face fall but it didn't last long as we'd started our ascent.

I walked over to the edge of the pod and looked out at the city that was gradually becoming smaller. Jack came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing my back to his chest. I could feel the calm raise and fall against my back and I rested my head on his right shoulder as we both watched the city below us.

"I love you." He whispered causing a shiver to travel down my spine as his lips brushed my ear.

The street lights sprang to life as the sun had completely set. They illuminated the streets beneath us, the sights were breath taking, something no one could ever get used to.

I turned around to face Jack and saw the lights of the Eye had been turned on. They transitioned from pink to red to blue to green. I could feel the corners of my lips form a smile as I took everything in. Maybe Jacks idea wasn't so bad after all.

"I love you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in to place my lips to his.

Jack pulled away from the kiss and looked at me with seriousness in his eyes and he let go of my hips, stepping back a bit. I must've had a worried look upon my face as he quickly changed his expression to a soft one and gave a little smile.

"Are you okay, Jack?" I asked and took his hand within mine.

He nodded slowly and cleared his throat. "I'm fine, I mean, I'm great." He grinned. "I just… I can't get over how lucky I am." His expression turned serious again.

"Don't be so silly." I chuckled.

Jack cupped my cheek with his hand and stared directly at me as he spoke. "I'm serious, Hic. I am the most luckiest guy in the world to have you as my boyfriend. You are my best friend and lover all in one, you're just this fantastic person who puts everyone else first and you're the closest thing to perfection I have ever seen."

Tears started to form in my eyes and my heart swelled hearing his words. "Jack, stop being such a soppy idiot." I said playfully pushing his shoulder.

He grabbed my hand just as I was pulling it away. "I can't help it, you just have this affect on me. I can't put in to words how much I love you and how amazing the last two years have been with you, so I hope this tells you all the words that I am unable to." He pulled out a small velvet box from his jeans pocket and opened it to reveal a silver ring with a blue band running through the centre.

I looked up at him, a lump forming in my throat. My mouth had suddenly gone dry, rendering me unable to speak. Jack stared at me, waiting for my reply, hope gleaming in his crystal blue eyes.

"Jack, is- is that an engagement ring?" I whispered.

* * *

 **A/N's: I am so sorry this took so long. I had so much trouble making this chapter flow, it's been re-written 10 times and I'm finally happy with how it's panned out :D I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Let me know what you all think :D Reviews are highly appreciated ;)**

 **Review replies -**

 **Love Laugh Live Your Life -** He was a bit of an idiot, but that's not the end of that conversation I can assure you. It wasn't really a slap in the face to the Jelsa ship, I read a few of those stories, some are really good, but HiJack will be my number one xD. Maybe we'll see more Sentinels later, who knows?

 **faisyah865 -** I'm glad you really enjoyed the last chapter :D I quite liked writing the fight scene! I'm sure there's a line to wrangle Jack xD

 **VDlovesbooks -** Fluff indeed! More fluff in this chapter too ;) Maybe she will be, if this chapter is anything to go by. Yeah, I haven't had letter grades since school either, but seen as they're technically in school then I decided to give them letter grades :).


	6. Chapter 5 - Date Night Part 2

**Chapter 5 – Date Night Part 2**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this, or any chapter. They are the property of DreamWorks Animation Ltd, Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Pictures.**

* * *

 **~HICCUP'S POV~**

"Jack, is- is that an engagement ring?" I whispered.

Jack hesitated for a moment, his eye contact faltering for a split second. "Uh, not exactly, but I can see how this whole situation may look like a proposal. This," he pointed at the delicate ring. "Is a Promise ring. It's my promise to you, that one day, there will be an engagement ring. I just wanted to show you what you mean to me and how I see this amazing future before us every time I look at you and our relationship. I know we're too young to be engaged, so this is my promise to you that I'll stick with you, no matter what's in store for us." He took the ring out of the cushioned box and reached for my right hand and placed it upon my ring finger and held it firmly.

"Jack… I… You…" I stuttered to find the right words, he'd left me speechless for the first time since we'd known each other.

He stood up, still holding my hand and smiled at me, with that dazzling, magical smile of his, which always seemed to make me weak at the knees. "Do you accept my promise, Hayden?" He cupped my cheek with his right hand and drew my face towards his own.

Tears had started to pool under my eyes and I could only muster a nod as my reply. His smile turned to a grin as he leaned in and captured my lips. It was one of the most loving, most tender kisses we'd shared and I melted into his embrace, wrapping my arms around his neck as he placed his hands on my waist.

He pulled away from me and his grin returned. "You called me by my name. You haven't done that in two years." I managed to breath out after finding my voice once more.

"I'm not going to call you Hiccup when it's a serious moment." Jack chuckled.

"I suppose not." I laughed along with him.

We stood staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, until we heard someone calling to us.

I looked passed Jack to see the doors of the pod had opened and one of the workers were trying to get our attention to leave so people could enter after us.

We left the pod, hand in hand and made our way back out on to the streets of London.

I looked down at my right hand to marvel at the ring placed there. It was one of the most beautiful rings I had ever seen. A sliver band with a line of blue running through the middle and a single diamond at the centre. I couldn't take my eyes of it as it sparkled in the light of the lamps above.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked, pulling me out of my concentration.

"I love it, it'll always remind me of you." I smiled at him.

"That was the whole idea." He smirked.

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked curiously, remembering Ben had told me days before that Jack had nothing planned for tonight.

"About two months. I know you asked Ben to foresee if I'd planned something, he told me and that's why when I'd thought of the idea, I asked him not to say anything. Just like he didn't tell me about the restaurant." He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Okay, maybe I told him to be quiet about that. He's really good at keeping secrets, maybe I'll entrust him with more." I grinned.

"You'll have to start keeping my secrets first."

"You don't have any." We'd began walking again, in the direction of the school as curfew would be coming up in an hour.

"Known that you know of." He smirked and crossed the road leaving me behind.

I stood on the pavement, wondering what he could possibly mean. I jogged after him, trying to avoid the various cars still on the road at this hour.

"You have secrets?" I asked, catching up with him.

"Oh, many a secret from you, Hic." He laughed.

"There's nothing I don't know about you, Jack. We've told each other everything." I was trying to keep up with his pace, he probably didn't realise he was using his speed while walking.

He stopped for a moment, with a look of contemplation upon his face. "I suppose I have. Oh, what about the time I stole my dads sports car when I was 11…"

"And you drove it into the lake across town and you swore to your parents someone had stolen it and to this day they still don't know it was you? Yeah, you've told me that one." I gave him a small smile.

"Okay, so you know that one. What about the time I accidentally pushed my sister down the stairs…"

"And you blamed it on the older boy in your street? That one too, Jack."

Jack stood there glaring at me, but not in a threatening way. "Maybe I have told you all of my secrets."

I nodded. "I know everything about you, Jack Frost. Question is, do you know everything about me?" I asked him and continued walking down the street.

"Probably not, you know I don't pay attention to much of what you say." He laughed behind me.

"That's true. You do have the attention span of a fly." I shook my head.

"That is not true." He folded his arms across his chest and mock pouted.

I was about to answer when Jacks phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his back pocket and swiped across the screen to answer it.

"Hello?" As he talked to the person on the other end he took my hand and played with my Promise Ring. I looked down at his fingers twisting it around my finger and a smile slowly crept it's way on to my face. I was soon pulled out of my trance by Jacks tone of voice suddenly turning serious.

I looked up to see he was frowning, the voice on the other end of the call saying things that he clearly wasn't liking the sound of. I gave him a questioning look and he just shook his head, continuing to answer the mystery person.

We started to walk back to the school again, with Jack still on the phone. As he continued the conversation, I looked at our surroundings. We were just passing the Houses of Parliament, which were illuminated by the lighting that circled the building.

When I first moved to London, I couldn't get over the gothic architecture of the old building, and as the years passed my amazement never faded, even though I saw it on a weekly basis.

The city was still filled with the sound the traffic and trains even at this late hour. The noise never truly died down in this city, always a constant buzz of people making their way around the centre and the surrounding suburbs. Cars drove passed us, making their way to unknown destinations, followed by the occasional service bus.

I checked the time on my phone and seeing we had half an hour before curfew would be enforced, I pulled on Jacks shirt sleeve as I tried to grab the attention of a taxi driver when one neared us.

Three taxis passed us before one pulled over and stopped by the side of us. I pulled Jacks hand as I slipped through the open door of the taxi. I told the driver where we wanted to go, obviously not the schools address. No one apart from the teachers and students knew the school existed, so if I provided the address of the school, the driver wouldn't have a clue where to go.

When the driver pulled off, Jack was still on his phone. The conversation had clearly become better as he was no longer frowning and was saying something light hearted.

I peered out of the window and watched the scenery pass by. Various people were out walking their dogs or were clearly on their way to a night out in the city, judging by their lack of clothing. I chuckled to myself, I never understood why girls felt the need to wear as little as possible when going on a night out, especially in the middle of winter.

Most of the huge houses we'd driven by you could see the illumination emitting from TV's in various windows, with the viewers happily chatting and watching away. Seeing the families settled down, spending time together, gave me an uneasy feeling, making me realise I was starting to miss home and my family. I decided to make a mental note to ring my mother in the morning.

I turned to look at Jack as he ended his phone conversation. "Who was that?" I asked.

"My mom. She called to say my sister… She's showing signs of powers." He whispered the last part so the taxi driver didn't hear him.

"Right, any idea what kind?" I took his hand and gave it a slight squeeze to reassure him.

He shook his head. "Nope, she's had a lot of migraines recently and mom said she's claimed to hear distant voices."

"That sounds pretty much like a telepath." I smiled at him. He'd missed his younger sister so much while being here and now she'd be attending Patterson's School, so Hack would be able to see her as much as he'd like. "You don't look like you're too happy about this."

He looked up at me and I was shocked to find he wasn't smiling, he didn't look happy at the news. "I don't want her to have… Talent." He sighed.

"But she'll come here and you can see her all of the time. Don't you want that?"

"Not like this." He circled the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "I want her to have a normal life, not to be an outcast of society."

"We're not outcasts of society, they just don't know about us. That's the way it's always been and that's the way it should stay." I rubbed the top of his arm to try and get him to calm down slightly, to reassure him this wasn't a bad thing.

The taxi driver announced we were at our destination and Jack practically leaped out of the car. I paid the fare and followed him down the street. "Jack, seriously, why is this so bad? It can't be just because she'll have powers, there's something else bothering you." I grabbed hold of his shoulder to stop his movements.

"Hic, I just don't want my sister to have this life. Having to hide who she really is outside of the school, it's like being in a cage." He ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke. "I want to be able to come outside and just go for a real run, I want to be free and not care about anyone seeing my speed or ice. I don't want her to go through this."

"Jack, you know there are mutant societies out there, whole towns and cities full of people like us, who live freely and use their powers in front of others. It's only seven years at the school, you've done five, there's only two more to go. You, we can be free then." I gave him a small smile.

He glanced up at me, his anger and worry fading slowly and his shoulders relaxed. "We may only have two years, but Emma will have seven…"

"Then we'll stay in London until she finishes, she won't be alone in this city." I said, stopping him mid sentence.

"I can't ask you to stay here for an extra five years, Hic." Jack mumbled and caressed the side of my face with his hand.

"Well, I certainly can't leave you here, all alone. God knows what mess you'd end up in. This right here," I lifted my right hand up and pointed at the ring sitting on my finger. "Is a promise. Where you go, I go. Where you stay, I stay." I looked at him sternly, standing my ground on the matter.

"You're a sap, you know that?" He chuckled and took my hand.

"I'm a sap? I wish I'd recorded your whole speech on the Eye. That was some sloppy, romantic cheese right there."

Jack shrugged. "You can't blame me for speaking the truth."

I hummed in agreement and started to walk back to the school grounds, noticing that we were cutting it close getting back before curfew lock down. "Did your mum say when Emma will be coming over?"

"Nope, they have to wait for her powers to show before she can enrol. I hope it's soon though, the cut off for this year is December. She only has four weeks."

"The sooner the better really. Two children with powers, I bet your parents are proud." I laughed.

"It's not really a shock, considering both my parents…" Jack stopped short of finishing as he realised what he was saying.

I looked at him, confusion written across my face. "Your parents are what, Jack?"

"They're uh, they have powers." He mumbled.

"You never told me that before." My voice getting slightly higher than what was usual.

"Uh, yeah, it never really came up." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"What do you mean it never came up? I've asked about your home and family hundreds of times and you never once mentioned they had powers."

"You never asked." He defended himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I never out right asked you if they did. I just assumed you'd say." My voice continued to raise in volume.

"Hey, calm down. I'm sorry. Look, let's get to our room before lock down and I'll tell you everything." Jack grabbed my hand and dragged me with him.

* * *

Jack unlocked our door and made his way into the room, throwing his key into the bowl by the side of the doorway. I walked in behind him and closed it, turning the lock. "Okay, talk." I said as I walked over to the sofa at the other end of our room.

Jack took a deep breath and sat on the armchair across from me. "I never said anything about my parents because I didn't want anyone to think different of me." He began.

"Why would anyone think different of you just because your parents have powers? And why haven't you told me this before? I've been your best friend for five years, two of which I've been your boyfriend."

"I wanted to tell you, I just never found the right time." He glanced around the room, not being able to look me in the eye as he spoke.

"Well, now's the right time."

He sighed again and looked at me. "My mom is Megan Frost and my father is Olivier LeBeau."

I sat in silence for a moment, letting the names he had just told me sink in. I knew the names instantly, everyone who's a mutant knows them.

"Are you being serious?" I had to question him just in case he was messing around. Jack shook his head and kept a serious face. "So, your grandparents are Emma Frost, Scott Summers, Remy LeBeau and Anna Marie Raven?" Jack nodded again. "Well, no wonder you didn't tell anyone. Your family is one of the most famous there is." I was in shock, I'd never expected Jack to be from such a powerful family of mutants.

"So, now you know." He dropped his head and stared into his lap.

"Jack, why are you so against your sister having powers? It was kind of inevitable considering your family tree." I made my way over to him.

"I just hoped that she'd take after my auntie and not have any powers, but that's not happening. She seems to be taking after the woman she was named from." Jack chuckled at the thought.

I took hold of his hands in my own and looked at him, giving him a kind smile before speaking. "We'll look after her, all of us. Astrid could do with another girl in the group. It'll be great having a telepath too, but we will have to keep our thoughts to ourselves." I winked, causing him to grin.

"Yeah, let's not mentally scar my baby sister." He leaned forward and captured my lips with his.

He stood up, bringing me with him and gently led my backwards until I felt the back of my legs come into contact with the edge of the bed.

"You've cheered up dramatically." I teased as he kissed and sucked his way down my jaw line and to my neck.

"Mmm." His lips made a vibrating sensation against my skin and my knees gave way, making us both collapse on to the bed.

* * *

 **A/N's: Well, that was full of different emotions! I didn't know whether to be happy or sad while writing this chapter.**

 **For those of you who may be unfamiliar with Marvel mutant characters, I shall gladly explain who Jacks family are meant to be :) All of them are from X-Men comics at some point. Some of you may know Scott Summers, Remy LeBeau and Anna Marie Raven by their alter egos, Cyclops, Gambit and Rogue respectively and Emma Frost has had many alter egos, so I'm just sticking with her actual name :) Megan Frost, Jacks mother in this story, is the eldest daughter of Emma and Scott and Olivier LeBeau, Jacks father, is the son of Remy and Anna Marie. Jack didn't tell anyone who his family was as he wanted to make a name for himself without the help of his well known relatives :) I originally wanted to make either Quicksilver or Iceman Jacks father because of his powers but decided against it at the last minute. I hope you all understand this :D**

 **I do hope you all enjoy this chapter! It took me far longer than I'd have liked to complete it :/ I am really sorry for that.**

 **Reviews would be greatly appreciate, by the way ;) Constructive criticism is also welcome! I'm all about making an enjoyable story for my readers, so your views are what fuel me to continue writing.**

 **Review replies –**

 **1st Prelude –** Cute is definitely what I aim for when writing about this pair, the cuteness creates itself when it's about their relationship :) I think Elsa will have a good and not so good part to play in this story. I'm so glad I was able to shock you with that ending ;) that was my aim in the last chapter! I hope you like the cute bits during this chapter too! Ahaha, yes, the London Eye is very long, sometimes too long and yep, it's a real restaurant in London. I've really researched my locations for this story.

 **Love Laugh Live Your Life –** Yep, you guessed right! It was a promise ring. I don't think they've been together long enough to be engaged, but I wanted something that would take them to another level of their relationship :) I thought having Hiccup do it would've been to predictable, so I twisted it up a bit ;) You'll find out what happened in the third year soon enough, well, maybe not soon, but you will find out :)


	7. Chapter 6 - Meeting

**Chapter 6 – Meetings**

* * *

 **~HICCUP'S POV~**

"Guys, have you seen the announcement?" Freddie called as he rushed towards the group, who were sat at their regular table in the canteen, chatting away about their individual results from the training exam. Astrid turned around to face Freddie and gave him a confused look.

"What announcement?" She asked.

"This." Freddie slammed down a piece of paper in the middle of the table. The group stopped all conversation and read the information.

 _Fifth year students,_

 _For those of you who passed last weeks training examination, congratulations. The faculty would like to speak to the students who received a B grade or above tomorrow after classes have finished for the day. A letter has been posted to each of you stating the time we wish to see you. Do not miss your time slot, you will not be given another._

 _\- Headmaster._

"What could they possibly want?" Tina looked up from the letter as she finished reading.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Freddie beamed.

"Not really, mate." Ben chuckled, clearly not knowing what the meetings could be.

"They want only the strongest of us for the team." Freddie couldn't contain his excitement and a small squeal left his mouth.

"You mean THE team?" Astrid chipped in. Freddie nodded at her frantically, surprisingly not giving himself whiplash.

"Wait," I interrupted. "All of us had a B and above." A grin slowly appearing on my face.

"Jack would automatically be on the team, given his grandfather was the leader of the X-Men." Tina whispered to the group.

Jack had decided to tell the others about who his family really are the day after our anniversary date, along with the announcement of giving me a promise ring. I honestly thought Tina was about to faint when she say the ring, immediately thinking it was an engagement ring. After calming her down before she began hyperventilating, Jack went on to reveal his younger sister would be joining the school when her powers started to show themselves. When Jack had told everyone, you could tell a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, finally free of a secret he'd been keeping for five years. No one was angry with him for keeping it quiet, they were all very supportive and completely understood why he hadn't said anything, wanting to build a name for himself without the help of his family. Of course the faculty knew, but hadn't treated him any differently from the other students, believing if they had he'd never have learnt how to control his powers.

"Where is Jack anyway?" Ben spoke up.

"Where do you think?" I snorted. He had no sense of time keeping and quite often he rolled up minutes before the first class started. He relied upon his speed too much. I shook my head at the thought.

"I still can't get over his promise to you, Hic. It sounded so romantic, I wish I could've seen it." Tina swooned.

"Maybe if you ask them nicely, the eye will give you a copy of the security tape." A familiar voice said from behind me.

I whipped my head around to see Jack standing there, grinning. His perfectly white teeth on show. "Here, for you." He said, handing me an envelop.

I took it from his hold, wondering what would've arrived this early. I ripped open the top and took the paper out from inside. My eyes scanned over the information written there. "It's my time slot for the faculty meeting."

"Meeting with the faculty?" Jack quizzed. "What have you done wrong?" He folded his arms across his chest.

I shook my head. "No, everyone who had a B and above has a meeting tomorrow to potentially be part of the team." I explained to him.

"So, this must be my time slot." He said, waving his envelop around. He ripped it open and scanned the letter. His face scrunched up as he looked over it again. "I thought you said they were for tomorrow? Mines in 10 minutes." He looked up, frowning.

I took the letter off him and read it out loud. "Jackson Frost-Summers, please meet with the head of faculty at 9am November 15th. That's today."

"I just said that." Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Why have you got yours today?" Astrid asked.

Jack shrugged. "Beats me, I didn't even know there were meetings until five minutes ago."

"Well, you best get to the office." Freddie piped up.

"Please, I don't have to make my way there until 8.58." Jack grinned.

"Get going, Frost." I smirked at him.

"Fine, fine. I'll see you when I'm done." He leaned forward and pecked my lips.

"Text me." I smiled at him.

Jack took off after winking at me.

I turned back around to the group who were all silent.

"Why do you think he has it today?" Tina asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it? I don't even know why they're giving him a meeting." Ben chuckled.

"Do you think they'll ask him to join anyway?" I glanced at Ben.

"Yeah, his grandparents probably made it one of the conditions for him to attend this school." Freddie claimed.

"You don't think they'll be there during the meeting, do you? How awesome would that be?" Tina started to get giddy just thinking of the possibility that some of the team members of the X-Men could be in this very school.

"Could you imagine seeing Cyclops walking through the corridor?" Freddie announced.

Suddenly, they were all very excited at this possibility. It was no secret just how amazing the famous mutants were. They'd become the first team of mutants to fight the evil of this world and protect mutant and human kind, even though the humans weren't huge fans of them. Back when it first came to light that there were people with powers, ordinary humans didn't like it, they were scared of what they didn't know or understand. In recent years, a minority of the population have come to accept people with powers, but there was still the majority fearing and even hating them. Even after everything the X-Men had done, what they'd achieved, mutants still struggled outside of the mutant safe societies. The original X-Men team were basically heroes, they showed many of that we could use our powers for good, protect this world against those who sought to turn it into a horrific place, be it humans or other mutants. As the years went by, new mutants took over the places of the original members and kept the peace like those before them. Now, to become part of the X-Men you had to be accepted into your schools team and even then you weren't guaranteed a place. Patterson's team is the Guardians, and in all honesty, the majority of students in that team went on to become members of the X-Men. It was a highly credited team, producing a lot of talented and strong mutants.

"Earth to Hiccup." Astrid waved her hand in front of my face to bring me out of my thoughts. "Hello there, glad you could join us." She said sarcastically.

"What?"

"It's time for the first class." She laughed as she left me sitting at the table.

"Hey, can you cover for me? I don't feel too good." I called to her.

She turned around, about to question what was wrong but decided against it and just nodded.

I made my way out of the canteen and instead of turning right, towards the classes, I turned left, toward the dorm rooms. I picked up my pace so a teacher wouldn't see me trailing back to my room.

Once at the door, I unlocked it and walked in. I close it behind me and a deep sigh left my lips.

"You must be Jacks roommate." A voice called from across the room.

I spun around quicker than intended and felt my head become slightly light, causing my vision to blur so I couldn't make out who currently occupied the room. My vision slowly came back into focus and I saw a woman, in her early 40's stood by Jacks desk. She had blonde shoulder length hair and those oh so familiar crystal blue eyes.

"Hi." I gave a shy smile to the woman who was clearly Jacks mother.

"You're Hayden, right?" She questioned.

"Yes, I am." She smiled back at me. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yes, but I didn't feel too great." I shrugged.

She nodded. "Don't worry, I won't tell them. I hardly ever attended classes when I went here. I was never one for the academic side of school."

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" I asked her as I slung my bag under my laptop desk.

"Emma, my daughter, is enrolling here today and Jack has his meeting about the Guardians."

"I didn't mean here at this school, I meant the room." I blushed slightly, great first impression on my possibly future mother-in-law.

"I wanted to meet you." She gave me a soft smile. "I've heard so much about you."

I have a nervous laugh, not knowing how to answer that. I wasn't aware that Jack had actually told his parents about me.

"You seem like such an amazing friend, from what Jack has told us. He's very fond of you. All of his friends sound great, but he tends to talk more about you."

Friend? So, he hadn't told them.

"Although, I'm curious as to why there is only one bed in this room." Her eyebrows creased together.

"I, uh, I don't sleep much and beds are far too uncomfortable for me." Well, that was a very poor excuse, Hic.

"Oh right, sorry, I'm being very intrusive." She apologised.

"No, it's okay. You're just curious about your sons friends, I get that." I chuckled.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Hayden." She smiled at me before making her way out of the room.

I let out a breath that I hadn't realised I was holding and I suddenly felt light headed again. I made my way over to the bed and flopped down on to, front first, burying my head into the quilt, hoping the comfort would ease my dizziness.

* * *

I didn't realise I had fallen asleep until I was being shook awake, quite roughly. "Hey, quit that." I complained.

"So, you are alive then." Jack laughed. "You're such a deep sleeper." He sat on the bed next to me as I pushed myself to a kneeing position. I rubbed my eyes, willing them to focus better.

"Why aren't you in class?" He asked.

"I didn't feel so good." I turned to him, he was grinning from ear to ear, which wasn't unusual on occasions but I just couldn't think what could make him this happy. "Why are you grinning like the Cheshire Cat?" I asked.

"Because my sister's starting next week." His grin grew wider, if that were possible.

"That's great, I get to finally meet her as well."

"As well?" He looked confused.

"Yeah, when I arrived back, your mother was here."

Jack instantly paled at the mention of his mother being in the room. "What did she say?"

"Just that you'd said a lot about me and it was nice to finally meet your friend." I gave him a questioning look. "Why am I known as your friend?"

"I kind of haven't told my family about us." He whispered.

"Come again, it sounded like my boyfriend of two years just said he hasn't told his family about our relationship."

"I haven't, I'm sorry. I just haven't found the right time to tell them." He defended himself.

"For someone who claimed to have no secrets, you sure do have a lot of them. I suppose I can't be too mad, it's not like I've openly told my father about us." I sighed. "But I thought you'd told them, it's a good think I came up with a quick excuse as to why there's only one bed in the room." I laughed.

"I didn't realise she's snoop." Jack frowned.

"It doesn't matter. Have they left?" I moved my position on the bed so Jack leaned his back against my chest and I wrapped my arms around him.

"No, they're staying in the guest rooms for the week, until my sister settles in."

"Rooms? I thought it was just your mum." I said, running my fingers through his snowy white hair.

"And my dad, his parents and my mothers parents." He sighed.

"Wait, you're whole family is here? Freddie's going to shit himself with excitement when he finds out." This made Jack laugh, he knew how much Freddie idolised the original X-Men team, even before he knew Jack was directly related to some of them. If Freddie knew they were here, there's no saying how he'd react.

"I don't think I'll tell him, just in case he does shit himself." Jack relaxed against my chest even more as I continued to run my hand through his hair, he always found the action soothing.

"So, how'd the meeting go?" I asked.

"You are now looking at one of the future members of the Guardians." He smiled up at me.

"That's great news. Although, it's not really a surprise. You'll be an X-Man before you know it." I hugged him.

"I don't know if I want to be one. Would you?" He turned to face me.

I shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it. It would be an honour to be a member, but I want to see the world first." I admitted.

"Then I'll wait until we've finished travelling to be a member."

I stopped stroking his head and looked at him. "Jack, you don't just give up a chance to be apart of that team."

"I've already accepted the offer from the head for the Guardians, knowing there may be a chance you won't be a member. I am NOT joining the X-Men without you." He stated.

"Don't be so silly, Jack. I'll travel, you'll be in the team and once we've finished we'll start our lives together then."

"My grandfather was part of the team for twenty years, Hic." Jack frowned.

"If you want to be in the team for twenty years then so be it. I can wait that long." I gave him a small smile, reassuring him that I'll always be there.

"Scott and Emma were together during his time there."

"Yes, and Emma was also part of the team." I shot back.

"You'll be part of the team with me, Hic."

"I don't know if I want to be, Jack." I sighed.

Jacks eyes widened, he opened his mouth, wanting to reply but nothing came out.

"We can still be together, while you're in the team and I'm off seeing things." I rubbed his arm, trying to get him to calm down before he broke down.

"I told you. Where you go, I go." He pointed at my chest then at his own. He eyes had started to fill up. "It won't harm not joining immediately." His lips tried to form a smile but his emotions weren't letting him.

"If that's what you want." I whispered. He nodded and relaxed back down against my chest.

"I don't want to be part of a stupid team if you're not there with me."

I hummed in reply and planted a kiss on his head as I returned to running my fingers through his locks.

Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket, notifying me of a message. I took it out and read the message preview on the screen.

 _Are you okay? Astrid x_

 _I'm feeling a little better, are you going to the canteen for lunch? Hic x_

"Who's that?" Jack lifted his head to get a better look at my phone.

"Astrid, she wanted to know if I was okay."

"Are you?" He turned so he was facing me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I don't know what came over me this morning."

"Do you feel up for some food?" Jack asked just as his stomach started to grumble.

"I think I could stomach something small."

My phone vibrated again.

 _We're heading to the canteen now. Meet us there in 5. Astrid x_

"Come on, we'll meet them there. You can tell them about the Guardians." I smiled at him, pushing him up from my lap.

"But I was comfortable." He whined, standing up so I could move off the bed.

"And my legs were going numb." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Are you implying I'm heavy?" He crossed his arms.

"Yes, you are." I laughed as he pouted.

"That cut me real deep, Hic."

"Stop pouting, you big baby boo." I cooed at him and he huffed off into the bathroom. "So dramatic." I said under my breath.

* * *

We entreated the canteen to see the others already sat at our usual table, chatting away.

"And the happy couple finally decided to join us." Ben piped up as we approached them.

"So, how'd the meeting go?" Tina asked excitedly from her seat.

"I'm a Guardian." Jack grinned.

Tina squealed and jumped to her feet, hugging Jack. "I'm so happy for you." She beamed.

"Can't. Breath." He breathed out.

"Oh, sorry. I don't know my own strength." She blushed and let him go.

"Well done, mate." Ben smiled at Jack. The rest of the group followed suit, congratulating him on the news.

"Jack!" Someone called from across the room.

We all turned to see a short girl, with brown shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes walk towards us.

"Emma!" Jack went to the girl and picked her up, hugging her tightly. He turned back to the group, a smile plastered on his face. "Guys, this is Emma, my sister." He introduced the girl. "This is Astrid, Tina, Ben, Freddie and Hiccup." Jack pointed at each of us in turn.

Emma smiled shyly at us all and waved her hand slightly and gripped Jacks arm with the other.

"Don't be shy, they're my friends." Jack looked down at her. "They won't hurt you."

"It's so nice to meet you, Emma. Jack's told us so much about you." Tina was the first to approach the little girl and she smiled sweetly at her. "Aren't you just the cutest thing ever." Tina gushed, causing Emma to blush and hide her face in Jacks sleeve.

"Don't frighten the poor girl." I laughed at Tina, who's smile had faltered slightly.

"I didn't mean to."

"Hey there. I'm Hiccup." I smiled at her.

"Why is your name so funny?" She blurted out.

"It's not my real name, it's a nickname your wonderful brother gave me." This made Emma laugh.

"He gives everyone funny nicknames but complains when any calls him something funny."

"That he does. My real name is Hayden, it's nice to meet you." I held my hand out for her to shake, but instead of her returning it, she leaped forward and hugged me, almost knocking me off my feet.

"I've heard so much about you. You've taken care of my brother while he's been away from home, thank you." She whispered into my hoodie.

My heart swelled after hearing her words. I hadn't realised just how much Jack had shared with his family about me, even if he hadn't told them the whole truth.

"And you're secret is safe with me." She grinned as she pulled away.

"What secret?" I looked at her, confused.

"That you're Jacks boyfriend." She blushed.

I looked up at Jack, who was also blushing. "I am and he takes care of me too."

"Good." She giggled and went back to her brother.

"Do you want to join us for food, squirt?" Jack asked looked down at his sister.

She shook her head. "No, I'm sitting with a few people over there." She pointed to a table which was taken up by a few kids that looked about her age.

"Okay, go make friends. I'll see you later."

Emma walked away, joining the other table and immediately began talking with the others there.

"Well, she seemed like a nice kid." I said, still watching Emma talk to her newly found friends.

"She can be a nightmare." Jack replied.

"She's meant to be, that's what sisters are for." I laughed at him.

"You can be a nightmare too." Jack mumbled.

"And you're perfect in every way." I raised my eyebrow.

"That's me." He grinned.

* * *

 **Woohoo! I actually updated on time, shocker!**

 **This chapter is mainly dialogue, which I kind of love from time to time, especially if the chapter isn't set somewhere new. You get to see all of the characters interact more :)**

 **I hope you all enjoy this :D If you do, feel free to leave a nice little review, they make me happy!**

 **Review replies -**

 **faisyah865 -** Nope, not a proposal, sorry. Haha, I'm glad it gave you the feels :D that's my aim ;)I have to say, your review always make me laugh, thank you for that!

 **1stPrelude -** Yep, his family are "celebrities" in the mutant world :) I knew some people wouldn't have extensive knowledge about X-Men characters, so that's why I added the whole explanation at the end :) I'm glad you're finding it interesting :D We'll definitely get to meet more of Jack's family as the story progresses. I love the name Hayden too!

 **Brickgirl101 -** Thank you for your multiple reviews! I'm so happy to have gained a new reviewer :) I hope I haven't made you wait too long for this and I hope you keep enjoying this story!


	8. Chapter 7 - Teams and Dreams

**FYI: The bit in italics is a dream sequence :) As you were.**

 **Chapter 7 - Teams and Dreams**

* * *

 **~HICCUP'S POV~**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm buzzing by my ear. Groaning, I turned around and swiped my phone screen to place the irritating thing on snooze and relished in the warmth of the bed covers once more. I heard soft snores come from behind me and instantly knew that the sound of the alarm hadn't phased Jack from his slumber in the slightest. I knew I shouldn't allow myself to drift back off to sleep, but I'd only managed to get a few hours sleep as I'd stayed up quite late trying to finish an assignment that was due next week. So, against my better judgement, I let sleep overcome me again.

My one eye opened to see the room was bathed in sun light. It took a while for my brain to register that it shouldn't be this light for a good couple of hours, so that could only mean one thing. I bolted upright and grabbed my phone, trying to make the device come to life in my half conscious state. The screen finally illuminated and the time read 14.11.

"Shit." I swore loudly, I'd some how managed to sleep half the day away and miss all but one class. I looked over my left shoulder to see Jack still fast asleep. "Jack, wake up." I shook his arm and he groaned in reply and tried to bat my hand off him so he could continue to sleep. "Oh for Gods sake." I sighed and ripped the covers off my legs so I could climb out of bed.

I stopped for a second. Was there any point in rushing to my last class? I'd missed everything else today and this one was only an hour. I may as well take my time getting ready for this meaning with Professor North at four, I thought.

I turned to face Jack who was still wrapped up in the covers, blissfully unaware of my evil plan to wake him up, for good this time. I walked around the other side of the bed and looked down at his peaceful sleep face and grinned wickedly. I lowered my head to his ear. "Jack, I need you." I whispered.

"Mm, need me to what?" He unconsciously asked.

My grin grew wider. "I need you to fuck me, hard and fast. Make me scream your name." I nipped his ear lobe and proceeded to lick at the curve of his neck. I heard his breathing hitch and then it started to come out in fast puffs.

As I started to make my way to his soft pale chest, his eyes fluttered open. "Hic, what are you doing?" His eyebrow cocked up.

"Waking you up." I smiled and let my tongue flick over his nipple, which caused him to release a throaty moan.

"A simple… Nudge… Nng, would do." He tried to get his words out between pants, but the continuous assault on his nipples was making that very difficult.

"Where's the fun in that?" I smirked up at him. "I thought you were all about fun?"

"Shut up and finish what you started." He groaned and tangled his fingers in my hair.

"But I have finished what I started. I wanted to wake you up, and here you are, all nice and awake." I grinned as I straddled his hips.

"You can't just stop. I need seeing to." His whimpered.

"See to yourself." I winked. "I have a meeting to get ready for." I swung my leg back over but Jack grabbed it mid swing.

"You do realise I'm a lot faster than you, if you try to leave me in this state, I will be forced to chase after you." He licked his lips as he grabbed the back of my head and brought my face within inches of his own.

* * *

I collapsed on to the mattress, sweaty and completely breathless.

"Now, that's what I call a wake up." Jack chuckled, his arms still laced around my waist.

I turned to face him and saw a wide grin spread across his face. "You, sir, are obsessed with sex." I deadpanned.

"Can you blame me? It's just so… Amazing." A sly smile crept onto his face as he said this and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I genuinely have this Guardians meeting to get ready for." I said, untangling myself from his grasp.

"Can't you just miss it? Postpone it? Do anything, so you can stay here." He whined as I sat up in the bed.

I shook my head. "No, I need to go. It's in ten minutes and North's office is across the campus. Not everyone was born with super speed, you know." I said the last part with slight sarcasm in my voice.

Jack huffed and fell back onto the pillows. "Fine, leave me to fend for myself. How will I ever cope?"

"Drama queen." I snorted and got off the bed to search for clean clothes to wear.

Once I had found appropriate clothing for the meeting, by appropriate I mean a long sleeved dark green t-shirt and black skinny jeans, I attempted to leave the room, but I was stopped by Jack placing himself between me and the door.

"Are you just going to leave without a goodbye kiss?" He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at me.

"Yes, I'm late, I'll give you a hello kiss when I get back." I grinned as I placed my hands on his shoulders and moved him to the side. I heard him huff as I continued to walk to the door and I turned around as I opened it to see him standing there in just a pair of light blue boxers, with his arms folded across his chest and a less than happy expression on his face. "Don't pout, you're not a fifteen year old girl." I winked at him and left the room.

* * *

"Mr. Haddock, please take a seat." Professor North said, while pointing at a chair on the opposite side of his desk. I took the seat and tried not to show how nervous I was with this meeting. "I can see here you received A for your training exam, yes?" He asked in his thick Russian accent.

He was a rather big guy, he was at least a foot taller than me, if not more. He often reminded me of Santa, if he were real. His looks and personality just screamed St. Nick and it's what made him very approachable to students when they first start here, but he could also be fairly scary when angry.

I nodded feebly, not daring to verbally answer him.

"That is excellent, no? You have shown many improvements throughout each exam. You're power is clearly getting stronger." He smiled down at me. "Why do you think you got such high grade?"

Oh great, I have to actually talk. I cleared my throat as I thought of the possible reasons for my grade. "The, uh, team work during the exam." North nodded and waited for me to continue. "Uh, leadership?" I asked with slight hesitation.

"Yes! Mr Haddock, leadership. You are born leader and here, we like leaders. Someone who shows talent in not only their powers but also their power to lead." He beamed. It was honestly quite scary seeing the huge Russian beaming down at me. "That is why you are now member of Guardians and in time, possible leader." He clapped his hands together, which caused a booming sound to echo through his office.

I tried to keep the grin that had appeared on my face at bay, but the laugh that emitted from North's mouth was infectious, so I joined in.

"Now, go Mr Haddock, go tell friends good news. We shall tell you when you start Guardian training in few days." He stood from his black leather seat and shook my hand, causing me to wince at his vice like grip. "Remember, Mr Haddock, you are born leader and will achieve great power.." He patted my back as I turned to leave the room.

I walked through the corridors of the school, making my way to the main entrance, where the others were waiting for me. I had the last meeting of the day, so everyone had already been told if they'd made the team.

I saw a head of familiar white hair close to the main doors. Jack was engrossed in a conversation with Tina, who had a broad smile plastered on her face, which could only mean she'd also made the team.

Astrid turned as I approached the group, she had a questioning look upon her face. I was trying to keep my expressions neutral, so I didn't give anything away. "How did it go?" She asked, rushing over to me.

I shrugged at her. "Okay, I guess."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She quizzed, her eyebrow cocking up.

"Well, he congratulated me on getting an A, and then asked me why I think I'd achieved a top grade. So, I mentioned the team work and kind of being a sort of leader with you and Sid." I explained as more of the group started to come closer to the pair of us. I looked up at Jack, who had a worried look on his face, concern evident in his eyes. He was totally buying this, they all were. "North said I was a born leader and as of today I'm a member of the Guardians." A smile slowly crept onto my face and it took a few seconds for the information to sink into everyone before they all broke out in massive smiles and congratulated me.

"Hic, that's fantastic." Tina squealed and wrapped her arms around my torso, her wings fluttering with joy as she continued congratulate me.

The others chorused Tina's words and also "I knew you'd get in." And "Well done, mate." Were added into the mini celebration by some of the others.

"Oh, and he might have mentioned something about possibly being a leader in the future." I said as they all finally let go of me.

"Are you serious?" Jack asked, quite shocked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I must've shown some good leadership skills."

"That's amazing." Jack beamed up at me.

"So, did we all make the cut?" I asked, almost forgetting that I didn't know how everyone else's meetings went, apart from Jack's.

"We've all made it. Looks like we'll be training with each other a lot more now." Frankie said excitedly.

"We're the future of the Guardians, possibly even the X-Men some day." Jack said, while sliding an arm around my waist.

"God help the world if you're left to save it." Ben snorted and Jack glared at him.

"I could take you any day." Jack replied.

"I highly doubt that."

"Now, that is something I'd pay to see." Astrid chipped in and Frankie agreed.

"Guys, are we going for this meal or not? I'm starving." Tina complained, breaking the glaring match between Jack and Ben.

"Yes, food. I agree." I smiled and made my way out of the main doors of the school.

* * *

 _The dewy grass slide under my bare feet, soaking the bottom of my trouser as I stepped along the top of the banking. The sky was pitch black and the only source of light came from the footpath close by. I could just make out the black outlines of the trees and bushes I was walking towards. I had no idea why I was walking towards them, I just knew I had to, something was drawing me to them, even though everything inside me screamed to walk away, to leave this place._

 _I kept walking forward, the grass had now turned into mud, but I stuck to my destination. Soon, the light from the path behind me was no longer reaching to this part of the banking, so I engulfed my palm in flames. I was just about able to make out the closest of the trees after doing this, which made me feel slightly more at ease, but I still had this nagging feeling to just turn and run._

 _I pushed my way through the first of the bushes and found that the ground here was a lot harder and drier. I continued further into the greenery, until I came to a small open space._

 _I looked around the clearing, my flamed hand illuminating every inch._

 _The temperature suddenly dropped around me and a gust of wind swirled through the air, blowing my flames out. I wrapped my arms around my waist, trying to defend my body against the cold. I frantically looked around the now black clearing, searching for a sign as to why the temperature drop and the cause of freezing wind._

 _A rustle in the bushes to my right made me whip around faster than Jack with his super speed. My eyes desperately tried to adjust to darkness and to find what had made the sound, but I couldn't see anything._

 _My breathing started to become erratic, I could feel myself becoming dizzy with the lack of oxygen reaching my lungs._

 _The rustling started to become more frequent, as did my gulps for air._

 _Then, all noises stopped. The wind ceased its freezing bite, the rustling had halted and I held my breath. I waited, listened for any other sounds, but nothing came. Until I felt a breeze by the side of me and a whisper in my ear. "Hayden, come."_

* * *

I bolted up right. Panting heavily, sweat pouring down my forehead and coating my upper lip.

"Hic, oh my goodness. Are you okay?" A voice asked and arms wrapped around my neck.

My vision started to focus and I took in the familiar surroundings of my room. I was no longer in the small clearing, I was in the safety of mine and Jack's room. That's when I realised the person holding onto me was Jack and we were both on the floor for some unknown reason. My breathing started to regulate itself again and the sweat started to dry up.

Jack took ahold of my face between his hands and looked me over, making sure I was still breathing and I hadn't done myself any harm. "You had me so worried. You started to lash out and your hand was in flames, but then you got really cold and started to shake. That's when you landed on the floor, I tried to wake you up, but you were in deep."

I looked at Jack as he explained everything to me. I'd clearly gone through everything in the dream while in bed. I ran map hand down my face, trying to wake myself up a little. "That was such a vivid dream. I honestly thought that was real." I said.

Jack frowned, he didn't like it when I had vivid dreams. In fact, he didn't like anyone having vivid dreams, because more often than not, they came true. "Tell me about it." He sat himself beside me on the floor and kept his arms around my neck as I retold the events of my dream to him. "Have you had dreams like this before?" He asked.

"I've been on that banking before, but I've never gone passed the trees." I admitted.

"Have you been to this place while being awake?"

I shook my head, I'd never anywhere like that, day or night.

"Let me know if you have any more dreams like that, okay?" Jack gave me a weak smile and stood up, holding his hands out to help me stand.

"Okay." I smiled at him.

* * *

 **A/N's: This chapter has taken me AGES to write. It's seriously been the death of me! I've had so much free time on my hands recently, so I thought yay! Let's get some serious updating done, but every time I wrote a new chapter, I HATED it :( But, here it is! In all its finished, shinning glory :) I hope you all like it! Please let me know what you think, reviews are greatly appreciated :D.**

 **Review replies -**

 **faisyah865** \- That is so true :) But, Emma's good at keeping those secrets. Haha, we'll see about that.

 **1stPrelude** \- I want to say it's kind of like that? I'm not 100% on how all the college/league to professional goes xD but if that's what it reminds you of then, yeah sure :) Well, with the Guardians, it goes by year. So, there'd be a main team for each year, starting in the fifth year and going up to year seven, with probably about 10 students in each, but sometimes students don't progress and others are brought in instead of them :) There's A LOT of X-Men stories, I'm basically choosing two, maybe three to base my story off. Thank you! I'm trying so hard to blend both universes together. You've kind of got the right idea, regarding the whole keeping strong powers within strong families there.

 **Love Laugh Live Your Life** \- Thank you :) I'd have loved to have a big brother like Jack too! Nope, just a simple cold, or is it? ;)

 **VDlovesbooks** \- Yeah, Jack's mum knows Hiccup is lying ;) that's why she asked him about the bed situation. Yep, Jack tells Emma most things, not all the details of their relationship, but she knew right from the start about the two :) Sorry I haven't updated while you had time to read and review D:

 **Debbie112** \- Thank you for your review :) Nope, not quite a proposal xD maybe later.


	9. Chapter 8 - School Arrest

**Chapter 8 - School arrest**

 _My bare feet brushed against the moist blades of grass, each blade feeling like a pin prick into the sole of my foot as I strode through the field, toward the familiar enclosed space in front of me. The cold night air didn't affect my bare skin, it simply glided across my face, arms and feet, welcoming me, pulling me toward the darkness of the trees beyond. Every inch of me screamed not to go any closer, to run in the opposite direction and put as much distance between myself and this place as I possibly could, but I could feel this invisible pull, it encased my entire body, rendering me unable to go anywhere but forward._

 _It was unsettlingly quiet in the field, as it always was. Not one person was in sight for as far as my vision could see. I was truly alone, until I broke through the barrier of bushes and trees and stood in the muddy opening of the dark space. There was no wind here, nor light, not even the moons beams could penetrate the tops of the trees. The only sound that reached my ears was the loud and rapid beat of my heart. That was until a voice sounded from beside me._

 _"You came, Hayden." The voice said, sending shivers down my spine and made the hairs on the back of my neck raise._

 _"Of course I did, you summoned me, you gave me no choice in the matter." My voice wavered slightly as I spoke to the invisible being._

 _"Everyone has a choice, Hayden. You just chose to do the right thing." The voice said._

 _"The right thing would've been to ignore you, turn the other way and run, but I was unable to do that." I snapped back._

 _"That is why you were chosen. The pull does not work on the weak minded, such as your friends." The voice replied smugly._

 _"Possession always works on the weak minded."_

 _"Oh Hayden, you are not being possessed, you are just merely being called upon, drawn to by a great force. You are such a strong minded person, you will not break easily." My head snapped to the right, my eyes squinted, trying to make out the owner of the voice but I saw nothing, just the pitch blackness all around._

 _I inhaled deeply through my nose, I was starting to become anxious with every passing minute. I needed to get out of here, but my feet felt as though they were being rooted into the ground._

 _"Don't struggle, it'll only make the pain worse." The voice whispered._

 _"Pain? What pain?" My voice shook with fear, my breathing started to become a problem, I was unable to regulate it and it was starting to make me feel dizzy._

 _"This pain." The voice said, then a sudden jolt of burning pain overcome me. I screamed in agony as what felt like white hot flames engulfed my entire body, but I knew fire could not cause me such pain, I didn't understand how it could hurt me this much. I could hear a distant laughing as I continued to scream as the flames licked up my arms to my shoulders and around my neck. The pain became so intense I could feel my knees becoming weak. I stretched my arms out as best I could before my body make contact with the wet muddy ground below. As I hit the ground, everything stopped. There was no more pain, no more laughing. I opened my eyes and everything was as clear as day. The opening was no longer covered in a sheet of darkness, I could see every little detail before me._

 _I pushed my body up from the mud and stood with my feet firmly on the ground. The pain had completely vanished, there were no signs of the flames that had caused so much agony just seconds ago, not even an ache._

 _"I told you it would be less painful if you didn't fight me." The voice said. It was so clear, I could've sworn it came from inside my own head. "I am in your head, Hayden." The voice chuckled._

 _"H-how?" I stuttered._

 _The voice ignored me. "Together we shall do great things."_

* * *

 **~HICCUP's POV~**

"Jack, I'm fine, honestly." I grumbled as Jack pulled me down the corridor towards Professor North's office.

"No, Hiccup, you're not. You've been having these crazy body possessing dreams for three weeks now. You've woken up almost every night in a cold sweat, screaming out in pain from God knows what and I don't like it." He said, continuing to pull me with him.

"They're just dreams, they're not real." I huffed.

"Well, I don't care. I'm not letting this go on any longer to find out if anything comes of it." He said sternly.

We reached Professor North's door and before Jack could knock, the door flew open to show North looking rather flustered and worried. "Come in you two. Sit, tell me everything." He pointed towards two seats and then sat himself in his own large red leather chair behind his dark wood desk.

I rolled my eyes as I took a seat. "There's nothing to tell." I said.

"Shut up." Jack snapped. "North, Hiccup's been having these very vivid dreams for weeks and I'm worried sick about them. Every night he goes to this field and he's possessed by some invisible being. He's waking up screaming all the time." Jack explained. North never once took his eyes off Jack as he listened.

"Possessed? This is serious." North stated.

"No, no it's not." I raised my voice. "They're just bloody dreams. I don't even know where this place is."

"Hayden, vivid dream is bad. I have witnessed many people who have dream like these and they do not end so well." North said calmly. "We must keep eye on you."

"I'm eighteen years old, I don't need to be kept an eye on." I started to yell.

"Is mood getting more angry as time passes?" North asked and before I could speak, Jack chimed in.

"His temper has become worse since the dreams started. He gets angry for no reason, snapping at people and his powers come out without him even noticing."

"Will you stop talking about me as if I'm not here." I yelled and stood up, flinging the chair towards the wall.

North and Jack just stared at me with wide eyes. I hadn't realised my hands had engulfed themselves in flames.

"This is not good, Hayden. I have no other option than to put you on school arrest until all is sorted." North said seriously.

"You have got to be kidding me?" I ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't want to be cooped up in this school for gods knows how long.

"I do not kid. You may be danger to others." North said.

I went to yell a reply but thought better of it. Instead, I just turned around and stormed out of the office. As I made my way down the corridor I heard North's door open and then shut. I rolled my eyes as I knew jack would catch up with me in no time.

"What the hell was that about?" He demanded.

"You two were just pissing me off." I said through gritted teeth.

"We just want to sort this out, Hic. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Jack said softly.

"Oh just fuck off." I shouted and walked away from him. I shoved my hands into my hoodie pockets as I walked. I needed fresh air. I knew leaving the school grounds would be a stupid idea just after being told by North that I'm on school arrest, so the courtyard would have to do.

I kicked at the gravel beneath my feet as I made my way to the fountain in front of the main entrance. I sighed deeply as the scene in North's office replayed in my head. Okay, I was a total dick, but I don't understand why people were losing their shit over a few stupid dreams. Even Ben was worried and it wasn't like him to be worried about something as meaningless as a dream. Maybe Jack was right, he certainly was about my temper. I instantly felt guilty when I sat down on the ledge of the fountain. I'd snapped at Jack when he was only trying to help, he'd been nothing but supportive, loving and caring since the dreams started and I'd basically thrown it all back in his face.

"Hey bud, this seat taken?" I looked up to see Jack stood by my side, he looked nervous, almost as if he were waiting for me to snap again.

I shook my head. "Nope." I said quietly. I felt so ashamed for my earlier actions and Jack must've sensed it because he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I love you, Hic." He said softly while his head rested on my shoulder.

"I love you." I gave him a little smile and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help." Jack sighed.

"Don't apologise, you're not at fault for wanting what's best for me. I should be sorry for the way I spoke to you, both of you."

Jack looked up and smiled. "Okay, we're both sorry."

I nodded and looked over to the main gates of the school. "So, school arrest? Love it."

"Yeah, that sucks ass. I didn't know he'd do that, but he did say you could leave under supervision."

I snorted at that. "I'd have to have an absolutely fabulous excuse to leave. Professors won't supervise students just for a walk to the park and they certainly won't for any dates."

"Aww damn." Jack chuckled. "I wanted to take you out this Saturday."

"Well, you should've thought about that before you dragged my arse to North." I glared down at him.

"Just trying to help." He said and stuck his tongue out.

"I know, thanks." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Maybe school arrest will give you loads of time to train for the Guardians." Jack suggested.

"Do you really think North will allow me into Guardian training after this?" I asked.

Jack shrugged. "Maybe it'll help your temper. I think you have a problem with it at the moment because you're not getting a good nights sleep. When I haven't slept properly I'm grumpy."

"Jack, you're always grumpy in the morning. You have been for five years." I laughed.

"I'm just not a morning person." He grinned.

* * *

"School arrest? That's harsh." Ben said after we'd told the group about the meeting with North.

"You're lucky that's all you were given." Tina said. "I've heard some students have been given dorm arrest and all their work has to be sent to them."

"Screw that. I'd go insane." I shuddered at the thought of being kept cooped up in my dorm room.

"Oh, I don't know, that sounds kind of fun. We could do so much with entire days, locked up in our room." Jack winked at me.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Frost." Astrid sighed.

"Actually, I was thinking about all the work we could get done and all the video games we could play." Jack replied with a smirk.

"No, you were thinking about all the sex you could have." Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, in between work and video games."

"Look, I'm not on dorm arrest, okay? Let's stop talking about that. When's the first Guardians training session?" I asked, trying to change the subject from my sex life once again.

"Next Tuesday after classes." Freddie beamed. He was so excited to get started on training, he could barely contain his excitement and it was kind of contagious, until the possibility of not being able to actually train with the rest of the team had arisen.

"Do you think you'll be able to join, Hic?" Tina asked, sadness evident in her eyes as she looked at me.

"I honestly don't know. North didn't say anything about the Guardians when we were in the office."

"You didn't exactly hang around long enough for him to get to that." Jack chuckled.

"Yes, okay. We know I stormed out, yes I was a total arse." I said. I was really getting fed up of being reminded of my anger towards North and Jack now. Yes, I lost my temper, yes I stormed out. I've apologised to both, please move on.

"I think you'll still be apart of the team. Our training sessions are monitored closely by faculty, there'll be no chance for you to lose it and injure someone." Tina said reassuringly, but it didn't quite settle my uncertainty the way she hoped it would.

"Thanks Ti." I gave her a weak smile. Her intentions were good.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Astrid said, trying to break the uneasy tension that had began to loom over the group.

A chorus of agreements from the others followed and one by one, they went to the food counter, leaving myself and Jack at the table.

"Not hungry, Hic?" Jack asked, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, but I'll wait until they've finished. Wouldn't want to leave you on your own."

Jack shrugged. "I don't mind. There'll be a mad rush when the lunch bell goes. Best get what you want now." He lifted his head and gave me a sleepy, lop sided smile.

"You're tired again. Have you been sleeping?" I asked, worried that I'd been keeping him up.

"I've been sleeping just fine. Go get your food." He said, pushing me slowly off my seat.

"Okay, fine. I'm going." I rolled my eyes as I stood up.

I turned around to head for the food counter and ended up bumping into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry. Oh, hey Emma." I smiled down at the small girl who'd moments before face planted into my side.

"Hi, Hic." She grinned up at me. "How are you feeling? Jack said you've not been sleeping very well recently." The look of concern on her face was heart warming. The way she cared for others was not unlike her brothers caring compassionate personality.

"I'm good, thanks. How are you settling in?"

"Well, that's good to know. I was getting worried you weren't well. It's great. I love it here." She said with such enthusiasm, I'm surprised she didn't burst with glee.

"What do you want, Squirt?" Jack questioned from behind me.

Emma raised an eyebrow at her older brother, not amused with his nickname for her one bit. "Mom wants to speak with you." She replied bluntly and turned to leave, but gave me a little wave before doing so.

"And mom just couldn't come and find me herself." Jack muttered as he stood up.

"You're not going to find her now are you?" I asked.

"I'm not really that hungry, but maybe I'll make it back in time before lunch is over. If I don't see what she wants now, she'll probably unleash hell, literally." He sighed.

"Don't be long." I said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"When have I ever been long at anything?" He smirked.

"My mistake." I winked and walked away.

* * *

 **~JACK's POV~**

I made my way fairly quickly through the multiple corridors to the guest rooms of the school. My family had basically moved into some of the rooms for the first few weeks as Emma enrolled and settled into the school. As I went, my mind racked through all the possible things my mom had to talk to me about, but I was drawing a blank.

I scanned over the rooms numbers until I reached the right door and knocked on it. I heard a faint 'come in' and opened it.

"You requested me." I said making my way over to where mom was sat in the sofas.

"No need to be so formal, Jack. I merely wanted to talk with my son." She said looking up from the paper she was currently reading.

"Okay, so what's up?" I asked, flopping onto the opposite sofa.

"Jack, don't jump on the furniture. Honestly, I raised you better than that." She scolded me. I snorted in reply and rolled my eyes.

"If you count hardly ever being there and having nannies looking after me around the clock as raising me, then yeah, sure." I shrugged, not making eye contact with her as I spoke.

"Don't you take that tone with me young man. You know exactly the reasons why we couldn't be there all of the time when you and Emma were growing up." She said sternly.

"Just cut to the chase. I have a Chemistry practical in forty five minutes that I'd just hate to miss." I replied sarcastically.

"Let your mother speak, Jack." A voice sounded from behind me. I turned to see my father standing in the doorway of the joining bathroom.

"Oh hey dad. I didn't know you'd joined the family reunion."

"Anyway, the reason why I wanted to speak with you is because I'm getting a bad vibe from your friend Hiccup." My mom said calmly.

I raised my eyebrow, wondering where this could possibly be leading to. "A bad vibe?" I questioned.

"Yes, now you know, I have always refused to use my telepathy on you, Emma and your friends and I have in fact kept to that moral with Hiccup. This is a gut feeling." She explained.

I was beginning to feel uneasy. As she continued with her reasons, the pieces slowly started to fit together as to what this 'bad vibe' was.

"So, I, we think it would be best if you put some distance between yourself and the boy. Your grandmother is getting this feeling too and we share the similar powers."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. What the hell? No, I will not stay away from my best friend." I raised my voice. I would not stand for this. How dare she imply Hiccup being gay is a bad thing. If only she knew.

"Jack, I believe it to be for the best." She said trying to stay calm.

"I don't give a fuck what you think is for the best." I shouted, standing up.

"Jack, don't you dare swear at your mother. Now, sit down." My father said moving over to where I'd risen from the sofa.

"He's not safe, Jack."

That was it, she'd gone too far. I stared at her in shear disbelief at what she'd dared to say.

"How could you say that?" I whispered.

"Your grandmother thinks the same too." She said.

My head shot up. "You both have the absolute nerve to even say things like this. Hiccup is a great person, he's my best friend. He's totally safe and just because he's gay doesn't make him bad. You and grandma should know better than anyone about the judgement homosexuals face and how it can devastate people and families." I yelled, my voice becoming horse from the constant volume rise. Tears started to well in my eyes. I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing, I didn't want to believe it.

"Jack, that's not-" She began but I held up my hand,

"No, I do not want to hear any more. How fucking dare you." I said through gritted teeth and turned to leave. When I was about to slam the door behind me, I turned to face both of my parents, who's faces wore an expression of total shock. "By the way, he's not just my best friend, he's my boyfriend and has been for over two years. So, maybe I'm not safe to be around either." I slammed the door behind me and moved down the corridor as fast as I could. I had to get as far away from them as I possibly could without leaving school grounds as I knew Hiccup would try to follow and getting him into trouble is the last thing I wanted right now.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews from the last chapter :) I'm so happy people are still enjoying this story! I am so sorry for how long it's taken to update this. I hope you like this wonderful new chapter :D**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated! I love to see what my readers opinions :)**


	10. Chapter 9 - Truth

**Chapter 9**

 **~HICCUP'S POV~**

Jack had been in a foul mood for the last two weeks. He'd returned from seeing his mother looking absolutely furious, but batted it off as nothing to everyone who had asked about it. He also seemed to be overly affectionate with me in recent days, not that I was particularly complaining, but Jack wasn't usually this touchy feely in public.

On the other hand, my mood had improved quite nicely. The dreams I'd been having had stopped and North was willing to allow me to attend Guardian's training sessions. Which is where we were currently headed, with Jack's arm wrapped around my waist almost protectively.

"Why have we got training so early on a Monday morning? Don't they know I'm not a morning person?" Jack complained for the fifth time that morning.

I rolled my eyes. "Jack, everyone knows you're not a morning person. Just drink your coffee and get on with it."

Jack blinked at me, a little taken back by my blunt answer. "Well, you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"No, I just woke up with you laying on top of me." I replied.

"That's the best way to wake up." He grinned and sipped the hot liquid from the cup he was holding with his free hand.

"Stop arguing like an old married couple." Ben chimed in.

"We're not married and we're not old." Jack snorted.

"I'm so excited to start training. This is going to be so intense. I wonder what we'll be doing." Astrid beamed. She definitely had a skip in her step this morning.

"I'm just glad North allowed me to join." I said with relief. I honestly didn't want to have to miss the training sessions.

"Of course he was going to let you join. You've not had one of those freaky dreams for two weeks, which I'm extremely glad about. You're actually getting some sleep." Jack smiled up at me.

"I'm looking forward to getting new training outfits." Freddie chipped in, his voice laced with glee and thankfully changing the subject from my past dreams.

It's not that I didn't want to talk about them from time to time, but right now I'd rather forget they ever happen so I could focus on training.

We rounded the corner that led to the training area. We'd all put our outfits on before making our way there because we weren't sure if they'd give us the new ones before or after the session. I'd ordered the new clothing in a slightly bigger size than my current ones as I could feel the material becoming tight like the ones before it. I didn't know whether to feel great about my continuous growth or a little fed up with having to constantly buy new things. Jack wasn't all too happy about my height change as I was becoming even more taller than him and he'd voiced his displeasure of being shorter more than a few times.

"We'll find out who else go into the team today as well. I hope Lilly did, her family have been members since the team was formed." Tina said, her usual bubbly personality beginning to peak as she made her way through the double doors that led to the arena. Out of all of us, I honestly think she was the most excited. All of this was new to her. As far as she was aware, she was the first mutant on either side of her family and it was a bit of a shock to her parents and siblings when she'd first shown signs of her powers.

The arena was currently blank. Usually every time we'd walked in, there were holograms projected onto the walls with some sort of scene unfolding on them. Instead, there were various areas built up containing what looked to be different tasks. Clearly, this first session was constructed to test our abilities in certain ways. From where we stood, I could make out that some areas were made to test different element powers, which was definitely a new feature to training sessions. I wondered if they'd test opposite elements during these sessions.

"Hey, Hic. You don't think they'd have us face off against each other do you? I mean like fire versus ice? That would be so cool." Jack beamed from the side of me.

I grinned as I turned to face him. "I'd so kick your arse."

Jack snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you try." He winked at me.

"I'll take you right here, right now." I laughed.

"Okay then." He said, starting to unzip his jacket.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Letting you take me, right here, right now." He said seductively.

"What? I didn't... Put your jacket back on, you overgrown icicle." I laughed at him, not quite believing how he'd just turned something normal into something sexual.

"Spoil sport. We could've given these lovely people quite the show." He winked again.

"Do you have something in your eye? It keeps twitching." I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Your wit is hilarious." Jack deadpanned.

"Glad you think so, Frosty." I winked back and made my way further into the arena.

Suddenly, the double doors opened to reveal Professor North. "Ah, you are all here. This is good start." He spoke in his thick Russian accent. "Now, before we begin, I have package for you all containing new outfit. Please find your own and put them on." He smiled and placed the large box he was carrying in his arms on the floor in front of him.

"I'll grab everyone's." Freddie said, making his way towards the box where others had already gathered.

"What colour did you order yours in?" Ben asked.

"The same red as I'm wearing now. Yours?" I asked in return.

"Similar blue to Jackie's."

"Well, I've gone for a darker blue for these ones." Jack said taking his package from Freddie and leaving for the changing rooms.

Freddie handed the rest of us our packages and we all went into the changing rooms. Obviously Astrid and Tina went into the girls though.

I ripped open the grey plastic bag and pulled out the three pieces of uniform within it.

"These are very different." I said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, I'm really liking the black fitted t-shirt over our usual white ones. Won't get dirty so easily." Jack said, having already put on his new bottoms and was currently shrugging on said fitted black top.

I got undressed to my boxers, not caring about the others being around me. I'd gotten over my shyness of undressing in front of these guys four years ago. We all had the same body parts and frankly, I had nothing to be ashamed of with my physique.

Once I'd zipped up the jacket, I looked at the new uniform in a mirror near by. I had to admit, these were better made than my other uniforms. The sides of the bottoms and jacket were black, with the fronts having panels of crimson red and on the left of my chest was a gold embroidered 'G' that obviously stood for Guardian's. I was quite impressed and the bigger size was much better. I had a lot more room to move about and they weren't constricting at all.

"God, my boyfriend is one sexy man." Jack whispered and stood by the side of me, admiring my new outfit.

"Can't say I disagree with you there. You don't look too bad yourself." I winked at his reflection in the mirror.

Jack's was the same as mine, but the panels were almost navy instead of crimson.

"Come on, love birds. Stop checking each other out and get back in the arena." Ben called from the changing room door.

Jack turned to me before leaving. "Do you think they'd notice we weren't there for fifteen minutes?" A hint of mischief flashing over his crystal blue eyes.

"As much as I'd really love to tear your clothes off, you just got them and I don't think North would appreciate us missing the start of the first session." I said slightly disappointed. I really had to fight the urge to just push him onto the near by bench and have my way with him.

Jack pouted for a moment, but soon got over the rejection and walked towards the exit.

"Now, Guardian's, today shall be test of your different abilities and different elements will battle against each other while others who do not possess element powers will concentrate facing others like them." North spoke to everyone in the arena.

Jack glanced quickly in my direction and motioned with his hands that I was going down and winked. I just rolled my eyes, his head honestly couldn't get any bigger.

"I will pair each of you up and you will be with this partner for the next two weeks, no complaints, no swapping. So, you must get along." North chuckled and pulled out a list from his pocket and began reading the names of each pair off.

I vaguely heard Astrid being paired off with Freddie and Tina with Ben. Which left only me and Jack out of our friendship group to be paired up. I hoped to the Gods North would let me be with Jack. It was obvious that fire and ice went perfectly together, so I saw no reason why I wouldn't be paired with him.

"Hayden." North spoke, bringing my attention back. "You're with Elsa." My wide smile was ripped from my face. I hadn't thought for a second that I'd be paired with her, it never even crossed my mind.

I must've had a really disappointed look on my face because Jack smiled kindly at me and motioned for me to move towards Elsa.

I looked over to where she was stood and was surprised to see she looked rather shyly at me. "Hi." I said, giving her a small smile.

"Hi." She murmured back.

I stood next to her, not really knowing what to say to the girl and North continued to read off the pairs. Jack was paired with a boy named Lewis who's secondary ability was fire. I suppose North preferred having those with elements as their secondaries paired together, it probably made it more of an even match.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Elsa's quiet voice reaching my ears. "So, uh, Hayden, I guess we'll be working together for a few weeks." She said with a small smile on her lips.

I nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess we will." I chuckled nervously. I'd never really spoken to the girl and considering our last encounter was slightly awkward with her flirting openly with Jack, I didn't really know what to say to her. "But please, call me Hic. Only my dad calls me Hayden." I added.

"Okay, Hic. Do you want to go first or shall I?" She asked, looking anywhere but me, clearly not wanting to make eye contact.

"You can go first if you'd like." I suggested.

With that, she stepped back about four metres from me and raised her left hand, shooting ice towards me. I quickly melted it with a small ball of flame and grinned slightly. "Glad to see you can block something simple. Now, for the difficult stuff." She grinned and in all honesty, it had a hint of mischief in it.

Elsa swirled her hands together, forming a snow flurry to raise from the ground. It started to circle in front of her, in a tornado type form. She motioned for it to travel towards me and I outstretched my hands which were engulfed in flames, awaiting the snow flurry tornado to reach me. But unknown to me, Elsa had a trick up her sleeve and shot ice towards my unguarded torso, effectively covering the left side of my rib cage in a solid sheet of ice. I saw a sly smirk on her face and grimaced from the freezing cold that seemed to bite at my side and the cold, icy wind that was still coming toward me.

Great, I thought. I'm getting beaten by a girl.

The tornado soon wrapped itself around my body and I couldn't bring myself to move due to the cold and the wind was effectively sucking the oxygen from the air around me, rendering my ability useless.

I was about to admit defeat when I felt a surge of warmth rip through my body. I'd never felt anything quite like it. My hands were suddenly surrounded in flames again, but this time the flames licked up my arms to my shoulders. Without having to put much thought into it, I summoned a ball of fire to encase my body, which melted the snow storm instantly.

Once the snow storm had disappeared, I removed my arms which were covering my face to stop the flakes cutting into my skin. When I looked at Elsa, her expression was pure shock. I cocked my eyebrow at her. "What?" I asked.

"You're... You... The fire..." was all she managed to stutter out.

I still looked at her, completely confused as to what she was stuttering about. Just then, Astrid came racing over, her face as pale as the snow I was just attacked with. "Hic, you're covered in fire." She said, awestruck.

"What? It's just up to my shoulders." I said and she slowly shook her head.

"Look, Hic." Elsa's usual quiet voice spoke from the side of me.

She'd conjured up a thin sheet of ice, replicating a mirror and I looked at my reflection.

I was completely covered in flames, from head to toe. I looked at everyone who'd crowded around and spotted Jack who looked both amazed and worried. Fear bubbled up within me. I had no idea I was capable of this. I'd shown no signs of being able to cover my entire body in fire and it scared me. Without doing anything to stop it, the flames started to subside, until there were none in sight, leaving no signs of it behind.

"What the hell was that?" I mumbled, looking at my arms, in hope the flames would appear again, but they didn't.

"Hic, that was... Just..." Astrid couldn't get her words out which was a first.

"That was amazing." Ben chipped in, a broad smile plastered on his face.

"My suit, there isn't a burn on it." I said, rather confused as to why the clothing hadn't gone up in flames.

"I had feeling this may happen, so I had your outfit made fire proof." Professor North's said from behind the crowd of students. "Please, come with me. I'd like to talk." The man smiled down at me.

I left the arena behind North. Jack had began to follow us but North told him to stay, so he did.

We walked down the empty corridor for a few minutes, neither of us saying anything until North entered an empty class room and motioned for me to step in side.

"Take seat." He said and pulled one up to sit opposite me. He looked at me sternly for a few moments, which made me feel a bit uneasy, but then he gave me a soft smile. "You are becoming powerful, Hayden." He said. "I knew this day would come. I sensed it from first day I met you, this is why I had suit specially made for you."

"You knew I'd be able to do that back there?" I asked, wondering if he had some sort of power where he could sense others powers.

"I did not know you would be able to make flames all over body, but I knew your power would grow stronger. This is why I added you to Guardian's and did not remove you when you had vivid dreams. You are special, Hayden." He spoke with such wonder, he made this whole thing seem normal and it almost calmed me, but something didn't feel right.

"Special? How?"

"You are from long line of powerful mutants." He said with excitement.

I cocked my eyebrow. Okay, this was confusing me now. "Sir, my family aren't mutants. They're normal humans. I'm the first mutant in my family."

North shook his head. "No, I looked into things after you and Jack told me about dreams. You are descendant of Warren Worthington the third, he is your great grandfather."

I looked at him as if he were crazy. This must've been a mistake, I'd searched through my parents families when my powers had first appeared. I was the first mutant on either side. "Professor North, I looked through family records, there weren't any mutants in the family before me." I told him.

"Records can be tampered with, Hayden. Your mother was mutant."

My eyes went wide. "No, she was a normal woman, she lived a normal life and she was killed in a car accident."

North shook his head. "Your mother was student here, she went onto join X-Men after graduating."

* * *

 **A/N's - Sorry I took so long to update once again! It's been sitting in Doc Manager for a week and I totally forgot to upload it :( so so so sorry!**

 **I hope you all enjoy it :) Things are starting to get intense now.**

 **Review replies -**

 **faisyah865 -** No, it's not Pitch, but good guess :D I'm sure Jack would very much appreciate a hug and a cookie xD

 **Kigen Dawn -** Yes, it was. Not how I originally planned it, but I wanted to spice things up :)

 **1stPrelude -** Thanks! Took me a good while to write that down. Awww thanks :) That's very good to know. It's not a woman's voice, sorry to disappoint. Yeah, I don't like making Hiccup come across as a dick, but I wanted to show that the dreams are having an affect on his moods and behaviours. All will be revealed ;) This is what my brain came up with xD took it long enough!

 **LilithDarkness -** Woohoo! Thanks for thinking it's amazing! Here's the next chapter for you, hope you enjoyed it!

 **allanimefreak73754 -** Damn, it did indeed xD


End file.
